Enamorada de mi padre
by Isabella-de-Cullen
Summary: Isabella Marie Cullen es hija de Tanya y Edward Cullen,pero ella no lo ve como un padre¿que hara para que se fije en ella?y sobre todo para que el caiga en su cama...Futuros lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Enamorada de mi padre.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece,le pertenece a santa Meyer por crear a nuestro irresistible trama si me á es mi primera historia por favor chicas no sean malas conmigo.**

Prefacio

Hola,me llamo Isabella Marie Cullen,tengo 17 años y mis padres son Tanya y Edward Cullen,mi historia es complicada,mis padres son Tanya tiene 38 años y Edward 39 soy adoptada,mis padres murierón cuando yo solo era un bebe,me han criado,pero yo nunca vi a mi padre como tal,siempre había un sentimiento mas grande que eso,pero no lo entendia,aunque claramente ahora si lo entiendo,por ponerles un ejemplo aqui va un recuerdo de cuando yo solo tenia 5 años de edad.

**Flasback.**

_-Isabella Cullen ¡ven aqui ya!!-me grito mi madre_

_-No quero,no quero-le conteste sacandole la lengua y corriendo por mi casa_

_-Veras cuando venga tu padre te vas a enterar-me amenazo_

_-Papá no me hara nada,mi papi me quiere más a mi que a ti-le dije riendome de ella,vale pensaran que era cruel con ella,pero es que nunca me trataba con cariño,entonces llego el hombre más hermoso de la tierra Edward Cullen._

_-Hola-dijo cuando entro en casa yo fuí corriendo hacía el-mi niña hermosa ¿como estas?-me dijo cogiendome con sus fuertes brazos_

_-Papi,mamá me regaña por que tire sin querer un frasco de colonia,pero lo hice sin querer,lo juro-dije poniendo mi cara inocente haciendo un puchero,como me enseño mi amiga Alice Brandom._

_-Tanya-le dijo mi padre-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es una niña pequeña-le dijo extrechandome más fuerte en sus brazos me miro y me sonrio giñandome un ojo,yo rei_

_-Pero Edward-se quejo la bruja de mi madre._

_-Ni Edward ni nada Tanya es una niña pequeña aprende eso por favor y no quiero discutir por Dios-dijo un bastante cabreado ya Edward y yo coo era buena actriz hice como que me estremecia de miedo pero solo era para que el me mimara._

_-Cielo no tengas miedo papá no está cabreado contigo corazón-yo enterre mi cara en su pecho no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Tanya._

**Fin del Flasback.**

Mi padre es medico,un excelente cirujano,vivimos en Phoenix,tengo excelentes amigos excelentes estudios,pero no tengo el amor de mi vida,un amor imposible,un amor prohibido y peligroso pero qie iba a conseguirlo costara lo que costara,iba a conseguir a Edward Cullen...

**Bueno chicas/os espero que os guste,dejen review les estare muy agradecida,diganme en que puedo mejorar,acepto tomatazos xD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besitos vampiricos**


	2. Entrar a clase ¡que horror!

Holaa chicas...antes de subir capi me gustaria agradecer el apollo a las siguientes personas.  
-laurapotterweasley -hale cullen anna -Maly -Emmetz -Lila Cullen -sakura-snn.  
Enserio muchisomas gracias por el apollo,espero que pronto nos unamos m s,pero me conformo con vosotras.  
Ya sabeis cualquier duda que tengais preguntarmela,ahora si os dejo con el capi.  
Declamier:Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen,pertenecen a Santa Mayer por crear a nuestro sexy vampiro,la historia si me pertenece.

Capitulo 1:Entrar a clase que horror!

Hoy era el primer dia de clases,un asco,despues de mis merecidas vacaciones de verano,otra vez volviamos a la misma rutina,apagu mi despertador de un manotazo cabreada con el,un dia lo tirar a por la ventana.  
-Dios ya empieza la tortura-dije molesta- nadie puede hacer por mi nada?no se algo para no ir a la escuela-dije hablando sola "genial"ahora me hab a vuelto loca.  
"toc,toc,toc"-llamaron a mi puerta y acontinuaci n hablo la voz m s hermosa del mundo entero-Bells puedo pasar-  
-Claro pap , pasa-dije con la voz m s sensual que me salio,al menos lo intente.  
-Bueno dias dormilona-dijo caminando hac a mi y yo salt a sus brazos,vale quizar era un poco..bueno muy efusiva con mi padre,pero siempre hac a lo mismo ya estabamos acostumbrados,claro mis pechos chocaron con su pecho y note algo duro en mi vientre,sonrei.  
-Buenos dias papi-le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla muy muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.  
-Cielo podrias bajarte ya por favor?-me dijo con voz ronca "punto para Bella"me dije mentalmente,hice un puchero pero me baje.  
-Lo siento papi,no queria incomodarte o algo-ja incomodarle yo queria hacer otras cosas con el,pero claro eso ser a otro d a.  
-Nunca me incomodas princesa-me dijo sonriendo torcidamente,esa sonrisa siempre provocaba que mi coraz n se quisiese salir de mi pecho.  
-Pap ,ya no soy peque a para que me digas princesa-le pinche sonriendole, l r o negando con la cabeza.  
-Siempre lo ser s para mi-me dio un beso en la frente,yo deje de sonreir cuando dijo que siempre seria su peque a,no me hac a gracia.  
Me duche y me vest ,me puse uno pantalones pitillos ajustados y una camiseta de color morado sin mangas,y unas converse tambien de ese color,el pelo me lo rize un poco m s y me lo deje suelto,un poco de gloss en los labios,y yo estaba lista para la tortura.  
Baje las escaleras y vi algo que no me gusto,vi a Edward y a la bruja besarse,entonces subi las escaleras con cuidado y me ca aposta para llamar la ateci n.  
-Auch,auch-me queje y solloce un poco.  
-Bella,Bella estas bien cielo?-me pregunto mi Edward,por que si era mio -Si,solo me duele un poco-dije poniendo mi cara en su pecho,me abrazo y me llevo en brazos a la cocina.  
-Tranquila no est hinchado pronto se te pasara el dolor-me dijo dandome varios besos en la mejilla sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa- Quieres que te lleve a clase?-pregunt -No quiero que sea una molestia-le dije -No es una molestia,cielo-susurro con amor,amor de un padre a hija,ya quisiera yo que fuera otra cosa.  
-Entonces si quiero que me lleves-me solte de su abrazo a rega adientes y fui a por mi mochila,la cogi y volvi a bajar -Adios Isabella-dijo a bruja,hoy estaba callada menos mal -Si,si adios ma...ma..-no me sal a asi que no lo intente m s-adios-me despedi,vi como mi padre se reia entre dientes pero ante la mirada asesina de mi madre par .  
Me llev a la escuela y el camino se me hizo cortisimo Se despidio de mi y me dijo que pasaria a por mi yo asenti contenta Ahora volveria a la escuela,en otras palabras "CARCEL" asi lo llamamos mis amigos y yo, me esperaba un gran d a de escuela....

Se que aqui no pasa nada muy emocionante,pero tenemos que meternos poco a poco en la sus reviews ya sabeis que acepto cualquier review acepto tambien amenazas xD

Siento si hay faltas de ortograf a pero lo escrib muy deprisa espero que lo disfruteis

Nos leemos. 


	3. Capitulo 3:Amigos y pillada

¡ Hola gente! Bueno antes de nada quería pediros disculpas por todo lo que pasó...la verdad es que tengo un carácter muy fuerte…pido disculpas de corazón, no quería insultar ni nada a nadie...Porque yo no soy quien para hacerlo así que mil perdones a todas vosotras.

También quiero agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado a pesar de todo lo que pasó, voy a seguir escribiendo, de hecho aquí tenéis otro capítulo.

Y ya por ultimo y os dejo con la historia…es disculparme por todo lo que he tardado en escribir me pasaron cosas familiares personales bastante fuertes.

Intentare subir todos los días para recompensar todo lo malo que he hecho

¡Ahora sin más disfrutad del siguiente capítulo de la historia!

**Capítulo 3: Amigos y pillada.**

Mi padre me dejó en la puerta de la escuela y se despidió de mí dándome un cariñoso beso en la frente prometiéndome que volvería para recogerme a la hora de la salida a lo que yo sonreí triunfante.

Me bajé del coche con una sonrisa fingida pero claro como Edward me conocía tan bien porque para eso soy su pequeña niña…vaya un asco.

-Vamos Bella no será tan malo-me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que a mí se me mojaran las bragas.

-No es malo para ti papá pero después de dos casi tres meses de vacaciones de verano no es mi hobbies favorito venir a clase-refunfuñe y me cruce de brazos…lo bueno que tenia ser hija de un padre que te ama es que todo o casi todo te lo consiente.

-No será tan malo cielo veras a tus amigos-sonrió y me guiño un ojo en plan de broma… ¿Qué quería este hombre? Matarme seguramente de un infarto a mi pobre corazón, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían coloradas y solo me quedo mirar para el precioso suelo (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Bueno eso si es verdad los veré-le sonreí dulcemente y me acerque a él lentamente mordiéndome el labio, carraspeo un poco incomodo pero yo solo me acerque un poco más a él, ya podía sentir en mi paladar ese olor a menta fresca que tenía su dulce aliento, tan varonil y atrayente que hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

-Entra a clase ya Bella-dijo mirándome los labios y no es por ser flipada ni nada de eso pero sé que un hombre no puede resistirse a una mujer cuando se acercan así despacio y mirándole fijamente los labios, yo no soy muy guapa pero atractiva si… o eso creo.

-Solo quiero un beso de despedida papi-me mordí el labio con más intensidad y le di un besito pequeño en la comisura derecha de sus perfectos labios.-Hasta luego papá-le guiñe un ojo, recogí mi cartera y salí del coche, oí como suspiro profundamente y a mí no me quedo más que aguantarme una risita.

Me encaminé al instituto y note como el baboso de Mike Newton se me acercaba "sigilosamente".

-Hola preciosura-sonrió de forma lasciva y yo bufe sonoramente para hacerle saber que en estos instantes… bueno y siempre su presencia me era desagradable.

-Hola Mike ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?-sonreí todo lo que pude intentando ser amable

-Bien preciosa como siempre, deseando verte para hacer cositas-se acerco más a mí y yo puse cara de asco solo de pensarlo.

-Mike ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer nada contigo, no quiero que me des medio orgasmo o ninguno-sonreí y el se quedo de piedra.-Y aparte Mike ¿Cuánto te mide? ¿Uno o dos centímetro como mucho? a eso no se le puede llamar miembro…o para que tu pequeña mente lo entienda…no se le puede llamar ni mini polla-reí sin poder contenerme y seguí mi camino para llegar hasta donde estaba mi mejor amiga Alice.

Por cierto ¿no lo sabíais? En casa para mis padres soy una santa que nunca ha hecho nada malo…pero aquí soy una perra, una zorra que le encanta que la metan en los cuartos de baño y la follen hasta hacerme gritar, me encanta el sexo si… eso no tiene nada de malo pero claro si quiero conseguir estar con mi padre no creo que haga falta saber que su hija hace esto aquí.

-¡Bella aquí!-dijo Alice la duendecillo malvada dando saltos para que la viera, que puedo decir de Alice, pues que es la mejor amiga del mundo, no es que yo tenga muchísimas amigas es más las amigas que tengo se cuentan con los dedos de una mano, mi otra amiga es Ángela la mas santa de las tres pero bueno como Alice y yo decimos ya habrá tiempo de convertirla en una zorrita, como os iba diciendo Alice y yo somos amigas desde que éramos unas niñas pequeñas su familia y la mía es como si fuera una sola familia, a Ángela la conocimos aquí en ese instituto y se puede decir que ella es la persona más noble y buena que hay aquí en el instituto no como las pijas asquerosas esas teñidas que necesitan ser folladas para quitarse esa cara de amargadas que traen siempre al instituto.

Alice está obsesionada con un chico que su nombre creo saber que es Jasper, el chico es nuestro profesor de lengua y literatura tendrá unos treinta años… si a Alice y a mí nos van los mayores pero es que el chico la verdad no está nada pero nada mal… pero para mí el mejor es Edward que creo que es bastante obvio, lo malo que tiene es que Jasper tiene novia María pero como Alice es una zorra como yo pues hace lo que le da la gana somos como las "chicas malas", tendrías que ver con qué cara salía el pobre Jasper de las clases.

Me acerqué hasta mis amigas que me estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros yo de vuelta les sonreí también.

Si os estáis preguntando si ellas saben que estoy loca y obsesionada por mi padre… la respuesta es sí… si total entre las amigas no debe haber secretos.

-Hola chicas-dije cuando estábamos ya las tres juntas y paradas al lado de la puerta de la clase que nos correspondía…suponía yo porque la verdad no había recogido el horario en la secretaria, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo entre las tres y enseguida empezamos a hablar de cómo había ido el verano. Alice había pasado el verano en Londres viendo no se que de la moda, si a ella le encanta todo lo relacionado al mundo de las compras en cambio yo las odio con toda mi alma y eso ya es muchísimo. Ángela también había estado fuera este año, había estado en España viendo a sus abuelos por parte de padre que Vivian allí.

-¡No puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo por fin juntas de nuevo!-grito Alice haciendo que medio instituto se diera la vuelta para vernos.

-Alice por favor no grites no estamos sordas-dije mirando a todos lados y poniéndome roja "estúpida costumbre" me dije a mi misma para mis adentros.

-Si Alice nos vas a reventar los tímpanos como grites así-bufo Ángela pero sonrió al ver como Alice la amenazaba con esa mirada suya que dice "cuidadito con lo que dices que te mato" y ahora el turno de bufar era para mí.

-Bueno pero tenemos que hablar muchísimo de que nos ha pasado este verano…como por ejemplo si hemos conocido chicos…si hemos follado así cositas simples-sonrió y entro en clase tatareando una canción haciendo que yo la mirara perpleja y que Ángela se pusiera muy colorada.

La primera clase que tuvimos fue biología con el señor Banner no pudimos ni siquiera hablar dos segundos vino diciendo que ya nos conocíamos mucho de otros años y que empezábamos la clase cuanto antes así que como podéis imaginar la clase un verdadero tostón, coñazo o como lo quieras llamar .

Las dos últimas horas siguientes se pasaron la verdad bastante rápido y lo mejor es que las asignaturas las habíamos tenido juntas "las tres mosqueteras" como nos llamaba Ángela.

-Estoy muy cansada quiero irme a casa a descansar y desconectar, coger mi vibrador y…-yo grité y Ángela como no se puso colorada aun yo no sé cómo no me puse yo.

-Alice por favor no me interesa que es lo que haces para desconectar-dijo Ángela tapándose la cara muerta de vergüenza.

-Venga Ángela no te hagas la tonta conmigo ahora que me he enterado de una cosa que me ha dicho un pajarito-sonrió de forma malvada y yo la mire enarcando una ceja.-No me mires así Bells, está chica tiene algo que contarnos-está vez mire a Ángela y le sonreí.

-A veces me das miedo Alice-suspiro y cerró los ojos un segundo para luego abrirlos con un brillo especial.-He conocido a un chico este verano se llama Ben y vendrá el miércoles a este instituto y me gusta muchísimo-grité de emoción junto con Alice y le preguntamos pues las típicas cosas que se suelen preguntar.

-¿Y cómo la tiene de grande?-…bueno no es lo típico que se suele preguntar pero Alice es Alice y nunca va a cambiar.

-¡Alice!-gritó Ángela.-No lo he hecho aun con el pero supongo que la tendrá bien-Alice bufo y yo reí es la primera vez que oía una definición tan sutil para una por...quiero decir para un miembro viril.

-Ángela eso no se dice así, se tiene que decir cuantos centímetros tiene que gorda es-suspire sonoramente y me mordí el labio...como echaba de menos ser follada.

En estos momentos echaba de menos a Jake, Jake digamos que es mi mejor amigo con derecho, derecho a todo obviamente, ese chico era fascinante, media aproximadamente 1,80 delgado pero con mucho musculo…muchísimo tanto que yo suspiraba cada vez que lo veía…pero os vuelvo a recordar que mi Edward era el mejor de todos los hombres del planeta… bueno y hablando de temas de cómo es Jake os diré como es su miembro…cuando no está en estado de excitación es de 17 centímetros pero cuando se excita es de 20 centímetros y hace que yo me vuelva loca.

-Mira por ahí viene Jake-Alice sonrío y yo me mordí el labio y me gire para verlo… me sonrío desde lejos y vino con paso más rápido y entonces yo ya sabía lo que significaba.

-Hola hermosa-me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Hola chicas-sonrió y ellas sonrieron como tontas a lo que yo solo pude reír.

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?-sonreí

-Bien echándote mucho de menos, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Igual Jake-reí y le di un pequeño codazo juguetón.

-¿Entonces por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos?-me cargó en brazos sin esperar respuesta y noté como mis dos amigas se reían.

-Nos vemos a la salida Bella-gritó Alice yo solo asentí y me agarre al cuello de Jacob.

Mientras iba caminando decidí morderle suavemente el cuello a lo que él como respuesta gruño y clavo sus dedos más fuertes en mis caderas pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

Llegamos a su furgoneta y me echo en la parte de atrás yo me mordí el labio y abrí mis piernas como una invitación…él sonrío, entro y se puso entre mis piernas.

Me olio el cabello y jadeo en mi oído haciendo que su caliente aliento entrara en mi y se me pusieran los vellos en punta.

Después se que paso todo muy deprisa y apenas lo recuerdo muy bien como ocurrió…solo recuerdo como Jake estaba entre mis piernas y lamiéndome mi coño y yo gemía y jadeaba.

Pero lo que jamás se me olvidara era ver como el dueño de un flamante volvo plateado se bajaba del coche y venia hacia donde yo estaba con Jake con cara de muy pocos amigos y blanco como el papel.

…

Bueno chics hasta aquí por hoy espero que os haya gustado mucho.

Ya sabéis darle al botoncito verde y comentad! Me haría muchísima ilusión saber que me perdonáis todo y por supuesto que os gusta el capitulo

BESOS Y MUY PRONTITO.

Atte./Isabella-de-Cullen


	4. Chapter 4:Castigada y frustrada

¡ Hola gente! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado y le gusta la historia… también se que merezco lo peor por la historia que plagie no sabéis lo arrepentida que estoy pero me sentí tan… no sé cómo explicarlo, solo deciros que la autora de "Enamora desde pequeña de un vampiro" y yo… o sea más claro, mi Sara y yo nos hemos hecho amigas después de todo lo sucedido… ahora pasemos a las contestaciones a los reviews.

**Yoya11:** Me alegro de que te hayas gustado la historia…y aquí sin más tienes el siguiente capi.

**Flikagsr:** Si te resulta interesante no te pierdas este capi ;) xD.

**Lizzy90:** Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia… mil gracias por agregarme a favoritos… aquí sin más tienes el siguiente capi.

**Destiny Lilyanne: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Gracias por comentar y espero que nos sigamos viendo…bueno leyendo…aquí tienes otro capi mil besos.**

**Hikari Strife10: Tranquila no fuiste borde se que merezco eso y mucho mas pero la verdad me pasaron cosas muy desagradables y sé que vosotras no tenéis la culpa de nada no sabes lo mal que me siento por ello…te pido mil disculpas…las faltas de ortografía se que están fatal en el segundo capi pero lo corregiré cuando tenga más tiempo. Espero que me sigas leyendo y muchos besos.**

**Ahora sin más os dejo que disfrutéis del siguiente capítulo.**

**Capitulo 4: Castigada y frustrada.**

_Recordatorio del capítulo anterior._

Después se que paso todo muy deprisa y apenas lo recuerdo muy bien como ocurrió…solo recuerdo como Jake estaba entre mis piernas y lamiéndome mi coño y yo gemía y jadeaba.

Pero lo que jamás se me olvidara era ver como el dueño de un flamante volvo plateado se bajaba del coche y venia hacia donde yo estaba con Jake con cara de muy pocos amigos y blanco como el papel…

Empuje a Jake con todas mis fuerzas y él me miro frustrado.

-Pero que cojones haces Bella-suspiro y me miro entrecerrando los ojos y saliendo de entre mis piernas.

-¡Mi padre viene hacia aquí!-grite y me puse las bragas y los pantalones lo más rápido posible, note como Jacob se ponía tenso y empalidecía a pesar de su morena piel.-Jacob ¡espabila, tenemos que encontrar una excusa ya!-.

-¿¡Y qué excusa hay para esto Bella!-miro hacia la ventana y salió del coche muy nervioso, entonces yo mire a la ventana y vi a mi padre mirándome seriamente haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

-Sal del coche ahora mismo Isabella-dijo con una calma pero sin embargo con una seriedad que haría temblar al mismísimo diablo.

Con pánico salí del coche por la puerta donde salió Jacob intentando en este instante estar lo más alejada posible de mi padre.

-Señor Cullen yo quisiera pedir una disculpa-dijo Jacob mirando hacia el suelo como si ahora ese sitio fuera la cosa más interesante que haya visto jamás.

-Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo con frialdad y mirándole con desprecio, Jacob lo miro fijamente entrecerrando los ojos y tal como lo conocía sabía que iba a decir algo así que le di un codazo discreto en las costillas, se mordió el labio y solo asintió con la cabeza tragándose sus palabras que quería decir a mi padre y que sin duda traería más problemas.

-Papá no es lo que piensas-dije y en ese instante me sentí estúpida yo y mi cabeza no se en lo que estaría pensando, mi padre me miro mas furioso aun y me sentí realmente pequeña.

Después de cinco minutos de un incomodo silencio vino Alice corriendo hacia mi sin darse cuenta de que mi padre estaba delante de nosotros.

-¡Bella tu padre viene hacia aquí!-me miro sorprendida por estar fuera del coche y vestida y luego vio hacia el frente y vio a mi padre así que trago saliva y se sonrojo, era la primera vez que ella hacia algo así.-Señor Cullen-susurro Alice y sonriendo levemente.

-Hola Alice-saludo mi padre y le dio una sonrisa demasiado tensa para ser suya, no era la que a mí me gustaba, la torcida que solo me dedicaba a mí, cuando dejo de mirar a Alice me volvió a mirar a mí y su sonrisa desapareció, su mandíbula se tenso y estaba segura de que estaba apretando los dientes todo lo que podía.-Luego te recogeré solo venia a darte más dinero para el almuerzo por que se que tu madre apenas te dio pero ya no lo necesitas-ni siquiera me miro cuando lo dijo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su increíble volvo plateado arrancándolo hasta hacerlo gruñir.

-Vamos Bella-dijo Alice poniendo su mano en mi hombro y empujándome suavemente para que andaramos, vi como Jacob susurraba un "lo siento" muy bajito pero que yo entendí, solo pude asentir con la cabeza e irme con Alice cabizbaja.

-¿Estaba muy decepcionado Alice?-pregunte aunque la pregunta me hacía sentir más estúpida que nunca por supuesto que lo estaría, no solo por el hecho de saber lo que estaba haciendo si no porque me estaba saltando las ultimas clases de mi primer día.

-Bells es duro para los padres ver hacer eso a sus hijos-sonrió levemente para darme ánimos.-Pero tranquila se le pasara-asentí y seguí mirando al suelo dejando que mi mejor amiga me guiara.

Nos dirigimos a clase de gimnasia y para mi sorpresa el entrenador que nos tocaba este año era Emmett el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Emmett era alto tanto como mi padre, su cabello era de color negro y corto pero aun así se le hacían rizos pequeños, era muy musculoso tanto que parecía un luchador o algo así, a nadie le gustaría enfrentarse con él nunca, solo por el hecho de que verlo daba un pelín de miedo, pero cuando lo conoces como yo se podía decir que era un osito de peluche.

Cuando me vio sonrió desde lejos y se acerco a mí lentamente.

-Hola enana-rio y me despeino el cabello.

-Hola-me limite a responder y él se me quedo viendo raro él sabía que mi comportamiento no era normal pero lo dejo correr.-Emmett ¿te importa si la primera clase no hago nada? la verdad no me encuentro bien-era una verdad a medias pero al fin y al cabo una verdad. Se limito a asentir y empezó a dar su clase.

La ultima hora se me paso terriblemente rápido ¿o quizá era por el hecho de que no quería ver a mi padre?¿tanto miedo sentía de que me castigara?... no sin duda no era eso lo que me pasaba… y eso era la decepción que pude causarle.

-Anímate Bella veras como no es para tanto-dijo Ángela dándome un tierno abrazo de amiga, Alice se nos unió al abrazo y yo me mordí el labio de los nervios que contenía mi cuerpo.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y vi el volvo plateado en primera plana y solo pude tensarme más.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijimos las tres a la vez y sonreímos como tontas. Después de darnos el ultimo abrazo me dirigí al coche de mi padre.

-Entra-dijo con voz seca y fría, temblé ligeramente e hice lo que me dijo.- ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día de clase?-sonrió con sorna lo que hizo que mi pecho doliera.

No respondí solo me limite a encogerme en mi asiento ¿Por qué era tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras?

-Ahora no hablas-bufo Edward.-No hablas pero bien que gemías- tembló y su rostro pareció estar tallado en mármol.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar-susurre y mire para la carretera.

-Tu madre no sabe nada y no se lo pienso decir-dijo al cabo de cinco minutos de silencio.

-No me importa si se lo dices o no-puse mis manos en puños y apreté todo lo que pude.

-Deberías hablarme mejor Isabella tu comportamiento está haciendo que solo empeore mi estado de humor-gruño.

-Como si me importara tu humor-dije furiosa.

-Isabella…-murmuro

-¡No! Estoy harta de que me trates como una niña pequeña-explote.-Me importa una mierda si se lo dices o no puedes hacer lo que quieras ¡me da igual esa puta y tu lo que hagáis!-grite exasperada.

Freno el coche de forma brusca haciendo que mi cinturón de seguridad se pegara a mi pecho para protegerme, pero lo que no me espere fue lo siguiente.

Se giro hacia mí y me pego en la cara, una cachetada sonora y dolorosa.

-Bajate del coche y vete andando, estaras castigada de por vida y preparate para lo peor estos días-gruño aun mas, ni siquiera me miro.

Cogi la cartera y salí del coche dolorida, él lo arranco y me dejo a veinte minutos andando de casa.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba tamblando no solo de dolor si no de rabia, rabia de saber que estaba castigada, rabia por no saber defenderme; no era una niña pequeña, rabia y dolor por la cachetada, y rabia por sentir estos absurdos sentimientos que tenia por el y no me dejaban vivir.

Me sente a los cinco minutos de andar en un parque desierto, a esa hora no había nadie y mejor para mi podría desahogarme.

Grite de dolor y empece a llorar, los sollozos eran desgarradores, tanto que hacia que el pecho me doliera, puse mis rodillas en mi pecho encogiéndome y enterre mi cara sollozado sonoramente asi en esa posición me meti en recuerdos felices.

_Flasback._

Tenía unos siete años estaba feliz por que iria con mi padre a la feria, solo con el y eso me llenaba de dicha.

-Pequeña es hora de irnos-dijo Edward sonriente y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si papi genial!-salte a sus brazos y y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciéndole a el soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Mmm si me recompensas así te llevare a esos sitios más seguido-me devolvió el beso en la mejilla y sonreí contenta.

-Gracias papi eres el mejor del mundo mundial-reí por la tontería de frase que solté y el rio conmigo

_Fin del flashback._

Aun recuerdo ese día con risas y sin ningún llanto por el medio, uno de tantos días que disfrute y lo más importante lo tuve solo para mí sin la bruja.

Después de un rato llorando y temblando decidí volver a casa, no sin antes asegurarme de que no se notara que había llorado.

Cuando llegue a casa el ambiente era que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, mis "padres" estaban cogidos de la mano y sentaditos muy juntos en el sofá haciendo que se me revolviera el estomago.

-Siéntate Bella-dijo la asquerosa con un suspiro.

Me senté enfrente de Edward pero el rehusaba mirarme simplemente miraba con devoción a la bruja o sin más miraba el suelo pero nunca a mí.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-dijo la pu….dijo mi madre.

-Si me doy cuenta-dije en un suspiro

-No es por el simplemente de que tu padre te pillara haciendo….haciendo eso-Edward gruño y ella le apretó la mano.-Bella no puedes saltarte clases así que por eso y esto estas castigada un mes-me miro seriamente yo abrí la boca para replicar pero la mirada de mi padre me decía que no se admitía nada.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?-suspire.

-Solo iras al instituto nada de salir con tus amigas, colaboraras en casa y no veras la televisión, no utilizaras el móvil y mucho menos el ordenador-dijo esta vez Edward.-Me has decepcionado, nosotros no te hemos educado así-se levanto del sofá y me miro fríamente.-Lo siento por lo de antes… pero no me dejaste otra opción…ahora vete a tu habitación-.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

-Cuando este la cena te llamare cariño-susurro Tania.

-No tengo hambre-le dije y la mire solo por educación intentando que no se me notara todo el asco que le tenía.

-Déjala por un día que no cene no se morirá mi amor-dijo él abrazándola por la cintura y llevándola a la cocina.

Subí las escaleras cogí mi pijama y mi neceser para ducharme, sentía como el agua caliente me relajaba todos los músculos tensos de mi cuerpo, quería llorar pero era lo bastante fuerte como para llorar en casa.

Me puse mi pijama, una camiseta de tirantes con agujeros y unos pantalones de chándal cómodos grises, deje que mi pelo húmedo se secara solo y me tumbe en la cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, lo único que se fue que escuche gemidos que venían de su habitación

"Edward más, más" escuchaba una y otra vez.

Me tense y volví a sentir las estúpidas lagrimas recorrer mi rostro.

¿Hasta cuándo sufriría?... ¿el amor por él nunca lo olvidaría?

Llore y llore hasta que caí en la inconsciencia del cansancio por el dolor.

…..

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo estoy dramática lo sé…soy mala puede xD.**

**Solo dejarme reviews que me hacen muchísima ilusión.**

**Os quiero**

**Besitos y hasta pronto**

**Ate/Isabella-de-Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5:Nuevos amigos

¡ Hola gente! Bueno no sabéis como me siento por los comentarios que me dejáis, me alegro muchísimo que os este gustando la historia y eso que solo es el principio de la trama. Si ya sé que queréis matar a Edward si y a la bruja de Tania también creerme yo también me siento así… pero así es la vida…jejeje.

Ya enserio mil gracias a tods de verdad me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

Respuestas a los reviews.

**Maxy kadar: **Gracias por alegrarte de saber que continuo, Aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**Destiny Lilyanne: **Si son unos estúpidos los dos sobre todo Edward pero ya se dará cuenta de los daños que está haciendo. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**Antuss: **¡Tienes razón! Edward es un estúpido imbécil ya verás como Bella poco a Bella se espabila y entonces a Edward le tocara sufrir.

**Fran Cullen Masen: **Gracias por leer, aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**Sabi07: **Yo también casi lloro escribiendo jejeje. Gracias por leer aquí tienes otro capi.

**Flikagsr: **Si lo sé que son cortitos pero subo todos los días… veremos a ver lo que hace Edward jejeje.

**Yoya11: **Edward se ha pasado pegándola es un bestia… ya descubriremos si esta celoso o no. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**DanaTwilight: **Gracias por todo el apoyo personal ya estoy muchísimo mejor; y es verdad todo se soluciona en la vida, mil besos. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**gpattz: **¡Bienvenida! Si Bella da mucha pena en este momento pero ya espabilara y Edward… ya veremos lo que pasa. Aquí tienes otro capi.

Bueno y ya sin más royos os dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 5: Nuevos amigos.**

_Recordatorio del capítulo anterior._

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, lo único que se fue que escuche gemidos que venían de su habitación

"Edward más, más" escuchaba una y otra vez.

Me tense y volví a sentir las estúpidas lagrimas recorrer mi rostro.

¿Hasta cuándo sufriría?... ¿el amor por él nunca lo olvidaría?

Llore y llore hasta que caí en la inconsciencia del cansancio por el dolor…

…..

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por mi ventana, abrí los ojos lentamente y me senté en la cama todavía tapada, sentía un gran dolor en mi cabeza, pero era más soportable que el dolor que había en mi pecho.

Negué con la cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos que se avecinaban por asomar en mi mente y me levante de la cama, me dirigí directamente al baño sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Cuando me mire en el espejo me asuste, la chica que se reflejaba era imposible que fuera yo, esa chica tenía unas terribles ojeras y los ojos de color chocolate apagados sin vida como un robot que lo hacía todo con rutina, tenía en mi rostro las marcas de las lagrimas secas y mi cabello si cuando me despertaba era un nido de pájaros ahora estaba muchísimo peor.

Volví de nuevo a mi cuarto y cogí mi neceser y ropa para ir al instituto.

-Isabella ¡a desayunar ya!-grito Tania desde la abajo así que suponía que estaba en la cocina.

No conteste me seguí duchando y arreglándome, me puse una falda lo suficiente corta para provocar pero lo suficiente larga para no molestas mas a mis "padres".

"_solo lo haces por no molestar mas a Edward"-_dijo mi vocecilla interna y suspire porque sabía que mi consciencia tenía razón todo era por él, cada gesto, cada mirada que le dirija incluso cuando dormía lo hacía por él, esta enfermedad me estaba llevando a la locura, pero si la locura era saber que tenia dolor me alegraba en cierto modo, porque así sabia que el existía y no era producto de mi mente.

Cuando estuve lista baje lentamente las escaleras deseando que mi padre se hubiera ido a trabajar, pero por lo que se ve Dios me odiaba y no acudía a mis plegarias, no me sorprendía ya estaba acostumbrada.

Llegue a la cocina y lo que vi me gusto menos de cuando te caes y te rompes una pierna en medio de la nada. Tania estaba encima de la encimera de la cocina con Edward entre sus piernas, estaban con ropa pero él le besaba el cuello y ella le acariciaba la espalda y se mordía el labio, esa escena me revolvió el estomago y sentí una traicionera lagrima descender de mi ojo derecho hasta mi mejilla, me la quite de un manotazo y entre haciendo ruido en la cocina para que la parejita notara que ya estaba aquí.

-Oh cielo lo siento-dijo la zorra sonrojada empujando a Edward suavemente a lo que el gruño y bajo de la encimera.

-Buenos días-dije en un susurro y me senté en la mesa mirándola fijamente.

-Dios mío cielo tienes muy mala cara ¿no dormiste bien?-preguntó la muy falsa preocupada… como si me quisiera cuando sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-Como va a dormir bien… normal que este así tendrá cargo de conciencia-dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome fijamente lo sentía traspasarme con esa mirada tan frívola, estaba retándome para que contestara pero no le daría ese gusto.

-No tengo hambre-dije con furia contenida.

-Pues tienes que comer-dijo Edward mirándome.

-No me da la gana-repliqué.

-Jovencita…-gruño Edward y yo lo mire desafiante.

-Edward cielo déjala- ahora fue la puta la que me miro fríamente-como tu dijiste anoche, si no quiere comer allá ella-sonrió y quito mi plato de la mesa.

Ellos desayunaron como una joven pareja que estaban ellos solos presentes dándose de comer uno a otro y sonriendo, harta de ver esa estúpida escena me levante furiosa y me senté en el comedor.

A los diez minutos Edward salió de la cocina y cogió las llaves del coche y su maletín.

-Vámonos ya-dijo sin mirarme.

-Espera Edward tengo algo que decirle a la niña-dijo Tania saliendo de la cocina y llegando hasta nosotros, él simplemente asintió le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de casa para coger el coche y esperarme.

-Mira mocosa-dijo Tania soltando veneno por cada una de sus palabras.-Si tanto te jode ver a Edward y a mi juntos pues vete-sonrió con sorna y yo solo pude abrir la boca.-Dentro de una semana será tu cumpleaños tendrás dieciocho podrás irte y no joder mas, ahora vete-me empujo hacia la puerta y entro de nuevo en la cocina.

Yo me quede de piedra ¿tanto se notaba que me gustaba? ¿Tanta era mi obsesión por él? Una única cosa es la que tenia clara y era decírselo a Edward, tendría que creerme como siempre hacia, aunque estuviera enfadado conmigo tarde o temprano me perdonaría, y con más razón me perdonaría si le decía esto de la zorra barata.

Salí de casa y me monte en el coche, Edward estaba poniendo a Debussy

-Papá-susurre mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime Bella-bueno esto era algo bueno me llamaba Bella y no Isabella así que iba bien.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa-me mordí el labio el solo arranco el coche y me miro esperando a que prosiguiera.-Quería pedirte perdón por todo no sé lo que me paso ayer no era yo tu sabes que no soy así te ruego que me perdones no lo volveré a hacer-si era humillante lo sé pero quería su perdón lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-Bella cielo lo de ayer estuvo muy mal lo sabes-dijo apretando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, en un impulso tonto le toque el rostro intentando tranquilizarlo y por suerte funciono, suspiro sonoramente y cerró los ojos unos segundos.-Pero eres mi hija-dijo y una leve sonrisa se formo en su perfecto rostro, y aunque me llamara hija era como si me clavaran un cuchillo por la espalda y el dolor hacia que me doblara por dentro, me alegraba de que esto se estuviera solucionando.-Te perdono Bells es imposible estar enfadado contigo mucho tiempo-me beso en la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos sonriendo.

-Gracias papá-le abrace con todas las fuerzas que podía y de una forma bastante incómoda debido a que estábamos en el coche inhale un poco y con discreción su cuello y suspire, ese olor tan varonil me hacia volver loca y lo peor es que olía el veneno que me llegaba a la perdición, algo prohibido, algo que jamás seria mío y eso me partía mi alma.

-Ya Bella-rio un poco y me separo con delicadeza y empezó a conducir hasta el instituto.-Por cierto que te haya perdonado no significa que no estés castigada-yo le mire y asentí con la cabeza no me importaba que estuviera castigada, el podría castigarme de por vida y yo estaría feliz de estar con él sabiendo de que si me había perdonado.

-Papá tengo algo que decirte-pero claro cuando dije eso ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

"_Maldito e irresistible dueño de este estúpido volvo plateado"._

-Luego me lo dices pequeña ya hemos llegado-sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya… esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él.

-Por supuesto papá, nos vemos luego-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me baje del coche con una sonrisa de suficiencia y me encaminé a mis amigas que sonreían al ver mi cara.

-¿Te ha perdonado tu papi?-dijo Alice con una sonrisita picara igual que Ángela.

-Todo está bien, aunque he pasado una terrible noche-suspire y las dos me miraron con cara de "cuenta, cuenta" así que proseguí y seguí contándoselo, cuando termine Alice se empezó a poner roja de la furia.

-Me cago en su puta madre ¿pero quién mierda se cree la asquerosa esa?-grito y como siempre todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-¿Su mujer quizás Alice?-pregunté sarcástica y Ángela rio en voz baja, hasta que Alice la fulmino con la mirada y ella callo de pronto.

-Bueno pasemos a otra cosa más importante-susurro Alice.-Ha venido ¡gente nueva chicas!-se mordió el labio.-Y hay un rubio con los ojos azules que esta tremendo-.

-¿Tu no estabas enamorada de Jasper?-preguntó Ángela mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo digo por Bella-me miro y sonrió

-¿Por mi?-arquee una ceja sospechosamente.

**-**Por supuesto asi olvidaras un poco a tu padre-sonrio mas ampliamente y yo rode los ojos hacia atrás ¿es que acaso no entendían que era imposible que me olvidara de el?.

-Alice no creo que sea buena idea-dije y suspire.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué si no tu padre te va a castigar? No te reconozco Bella-dijo dramáticamente y yo rei.-Es enserio Bella diviértete somos adolescente olvidate de tu padre durante un rato y luego re ayudare a lo que quieras, además no te estoy diciendo que hagas nada con nadie-tomo aire.-Solo digo que nos abramos a mas gente.

-Esta bien Alice-dije y sonriendo las tres juntas entramos a nuestra primera.

Fue lengua para mi buena suerte (notese el sarcasmo) por que Alice se paso toda la santa clase diciendo lo bueno que estaba Jasper, que si que culo tenia entre otras cosas que no eran aptas para menores de dieciocho años.

Las dos clases siguientes se pasaron lo suficiente rápido para que me muriera del aburrimiento.

-¡Chicas!-gritó Alice corriendo que venía con dos personas más, era de suponer que eran los nuevos.

-Hola-saludé sonriendo cuando llegaron a nuestra mesa.

-Mira chicas os presento a James y a Victoria-los señalo a cada uno con la mano.-Y estas son mis amigas Isabella- entrecerré los ojos amenazadoramente.-Bella para los amigos-sonrei.-Y ella es Ángela-ella les dio una delicada sonrisa a cada uno y se sonrojo, sonreí internamente.

-Encantada-dije después de un segundo.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros no?-pregunto James sin quitarme el ojo de encima en ningún momento y vi como Victoria me fulminaba con la mirada, genial otra enemiga a mi colección.

-Si para algo os he traido hasta aquí chicos-dijo Alice con su voz tierna y musical… cuando ella quería claro, cuando no parecía un duende malvado nacido del infierno.

Se sentaron con nosotros en el almuerzo y nos contaron varias cosas interesantes, ellos vivian en Forsk el lugar mas pequeño y frio de todo Washington, eran novios por lo menos se podía ver el amor que tenia Victoria por James, de él se podía decir que menos pero yo no soy nadie para opinar en este aspecto, se mudaron de allí por que sus padres no les permitían estar juntos debido a que James era el "chico malo" de allí y era una mala influencia para su hija, asi que ellos decieron ahorrar durante todo un año y alejarse de ellos para siempre.

-Wow interesante la historia-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.-Que bonito es el amor cuando está en el aire-canto y ellos la miraron como si estuviera loca no era para menos.

-No os preocupéis ella siempre es asi-susurre y sonreí.

-Te he oído Isabella-yo gruñi y todo el grupo se empezó a reir.

Al final pasaron las demás clases fueron una tortura y eso que acabamos de empezar el curso, James dejó a su novia en el coche y me acompaño hasta donde estaba mi padre, sin duda necesitaba un coche mio propio pero ya. Vi como Alice sonreí y cuchicheaba con Ángela yo suspire y negué con la cabeza.

Llegamos al coche de mi padre y respire aliviada, estaba apoyado esperándome y con sus lentes oscuras puestas, cuando me vio sonrio, pero cuando se fijo que venia con alguien mas frunció el ceño.

-Hola papá-salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña-dijo y me aparto de James con delicadeza y paso un brazo por mis hombros, se sentía tan bien, me hacia sentir tan protegida, asi que insconcientemente o no tan inconsciente apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.-¿No nos presentas?-dijo mirando a James.

-Oh por supuesto, papá él es James, James mi padre, Edward Cullen-se dieron un apretón de manos y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues encancato James-dijo Edward con educación.

-Igualmente señor Cullen-miro a mi padre y después a mi.-Nos vemos mañana Bella-.

-Si James hasta mañana-le sonreí y me metí en el coche.

Mi padre se metió a los pocos segundos que yo y arranco el coche.

-¿Son nuevos? Nunca los había visto por aquí-volvio a fruncir el ceño y yo sonreí.

-Por supuesto papá-rei y el sonrio , os he dicho ya que me encantaba verlo sonreir…bueno pues os lo vuelvo a decir, me encantaba verlo sonreir.

-Tu tenias que decirme algo que esta mañana no te he dado tiempo-me miro un segundo y luego a la carretera de nuevo.

-Si tengo que decirte algo-dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

-Bueno pues dimelo Bella-suspiro.

-Se trata de mamá-dije lo ultimo con asco y el me miro alzando una ceja.-Esta mañana hemos discutido me ha empujado, por que dice que me da rabia veros juntos o algo asi-dije inocentemente.- Tambien dice que os estoy jodiendo-susurre.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa, yo esperaba impaciente lo que tuviera que decirme, cuanto antes mejor.

Aparco el coche en el garaje, salió de el y me abrió la puerta.

-Pequeña cuanto lo siento-dijo abrazandome cotra su pecho fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo de igual forma y suspire.-Tranquila esto lo vamos a arreglar pronto-dijo furioso puso un brazo por mis hombros igual que había hecho en el instituto y caminamos hacia casa.

Claro según yo mi plan era perfecto ellos discutirían y Edward vendría a dormir conmigo como cuando era pequeña y tenia miedo y el se quedaba toda la noche velando mi sueño, pero como ya dije antes nunca tenia suerte.

Cuento entramos a casa vimos a Tania sentada en el sofá llorando y con arañazo enorme en el brazo, Edward se tenso inmediatamente y fue donde ella estaba.

-Tania ¿estas bien?-dijo muy preocupado y la abrazo, de nuevo me volvi a sentir mal, ella me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Edward tu hija me ha pegado esta mañana-yo abrí la boca no daba crédito a lo que oia si fue justamente al revés yo nunca me atrevería a tocarla, no por miedo si no por Edward.

Edward me miro furioso y dijo con voz fría.

-Dime lo que ha pasado-.

-Esta mañana yo la abrace y le dije que contaba con todo mi apoyo por que era su madre-sollozo y note como Edward la apretaba mas contra él.-Entonces me dijo que yo no era su madre que la dejara en paz, que le daba asco-volvio a sollozar.-Yo la intente detener pero me insulto me empujo contra la pared y me hizo esto en el brazo-escondio su rostro asqueroso en el cuello de Edward y el solo la mecia de adelante hacia atrás.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado Edward vino hacia mi.

-Cada dia que pasa me sorprendes mas-me miro de arriba abajo con asco y yo retrocedi hasta la pared asustada.-No puedo creer como eres Isabella, me das asco, asco por hacer eso, solo no eres mas que una puta-yo lo mire sorprendida y se me escaparon varias lagrimas.

-Papá no es cierto, eso es mentira, ella es la falsa-dije nerviosa, el se acerco mas a mi.

-No vuelvas a hablar asi de tu madre-se acerco mas y me volvió a dar en el rostro, haciendo que lo torciese hacia un lado.-Esta es la ultima vez que me pegas-solloce, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y entre a mi habitación.

Alli empeze a hacerme la maleta con todo lo que podía meter dentro y baje de nuevo con ella.

-¿Dónde coño vas con eso Isabella?-dijo furioso.

-¡Me voy para no joderos mas la vida!-grite y Sali corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Se que me llamo varias veces pero no lo mire, si no seria peor y me quedaría, sentía como el dolor crecia mas y mas en mi sabia hacia donde andaba, pero sabia y veía que estaba empezando a anochecer.

No se cuanto camine, pudieron ser horas días, lo único que se es que me sente en un banco como de un parque abandonado.

-Hey preciosa-dijo una voz escalofriante, mire hacia donde venia la voz, pero por la oscuridad de la noche solo veía una silueta negra de un hombre.- No te muevas y no te pasara nada-vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo, por el reflejo pensé que podía ser una navaja.

Por una parte sentí miedo pero por otra pensaba que muerta estaba mejor, por que sin el, por muy enfadada que estuviera, la vida no tendría sentido.

…

Bueno pues hasta aquí por hoy

Espero que os haya gustado a tods

Nos seguimos leyendo prontito Besos!

Ate:Isabella-de-Cullen.

Pd/Me confundí en la edad de Edward y Tania en el capítulo 1, ellos tienen:

Edward:29 años

Tania:28 años.


	6. Chapter 6:Salvada

¡ Hola gente! Estoy tan feliz por vuestros comentarios, de verdad no creí jamás que me ibais a recibir así de bien de nuevo. ¡Un millón de gracias! Este capítulo para mí es muy interesante, hay mucha tensión… si queréis saber lo que le pasa a Bella no perdáis el tiempo y leer xD.

Pero antes las respuestas de los reviews.

**Teishi: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi; si es muy poco hombre, créeme yo también estoy decepcionada de Edward… disfruta del siguiente capi.

**Fran **-Hey preciosa-dijo una voz escalofriante, mire hacia donde venia la voz, pero por la oscuridad de la noche solo veía una silueta negra de un hombre.- No te muevas y no te pasara nada-vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo, por el reflejo pensé que podía ser una navaja.

Por una parte sentí miedo pero por otra pensaba que muerta estaba mejor, por que sin el, por muy enfadada que estuviera, la vida no tendría sentido.

**Masen: **¡Sí! Tania es muy zorra y Edward un capullo. Ya se dará cuenta de todo lo que hace, disfruta del siguiente capi.

**Lizzy90: **Me alegro que te guste, gracias por leer.

**Nikky CB: **Si Edward es estúpido y tonto y Tania… bueno de ella no tengo palabras, tods sabemos lo zorra que es. Me alegro que te guste mi historia, aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**Destiny Lilyanne: **¡Yo voy contigo! Vamos a matar los dos lentamente con mucho sufrimiento… ya verás lo que pasa en este capi ;). Mil gracias por leer.

P/d: Exactamente no se cuanto capítulos van a ser pero más o menos serán 25 o alguno más.

**Gpattz: **Hay que crear un club "todas contra Tania" ¡yo también la odio! De nada por lo de la bienvenida para mi es genial que leas mi historia. Mil gracias, besos.

**Sofiac:** ¡Gracias por leer! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, besos.

**Sabi07: **Edward sufrirá no te preocupes jajaja, gracias por leer.

**Dany-cullen-patt: **¡Hola! Pues mira ahora mismo estoy actualizando diariamente pero cuando no pueda actualizar diariamente yo avisare. Me alegro que te guste la historia, muchos besos

**Lorraine Cullen Swan: **Me alegro que te guste, disfruta del siguiente capi.

**Luzma Cullen: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, no te hago esperar más. Gracias por leer.

**Spekus: **Si Tania es una zorra asquerosa y Bella hace bien… no quería que fuera santa y puritana xD. Gracias por leer, besos.

Bueno ahora sin más royos os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!

**Capítulo 6: **Salvada.

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)._

-Hey preciosa-dijo una voz escalofriante, mire hacia donde venia la voz, pero por la oscuridad de la noche solo veía una silueta negra de un hombre.- No te muevas y no te pasara nada-vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo, por el reflejo pensé que podía ser una navaja.

Por una parte sentí miedo pero por otra pensaba que muerta estaba mejor, porque sin él, por muy enfadada que estuviera, la vida no tendría sentido…

…..

Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Mírame hermosa-dijo esa asquerosa voz.-Si no me miras no habrá la suficiente diversión y tendré que buscar a otra víctima y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad nena?-dijo con voz siniestra, negué frenéticamente con la cabeza; me daba asco el solo pensar que a otra chica le pudiera suceder algo malo por mi culpa.-Ya decía yo que eras buena niña… ahora… ¡abre los malditos ojos!-grito y yo inmediatamente le obedecí.

Cuando los abrí vi al tipo.

Era de piel oscura, un poco más que la de Jacob, sus ojos negros como el carbón tan negros como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas contemplaban mi rostro con una sonrisa maligna, su cabello era negro azabache, lo llevaba engominado y estilo en punta, fijo sus ojos en los míos y a mí me dio un escalofrió que no pude contener.

Me fije en su cuerpo, se veía musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, también note como hacia una especie de zigzag para controlar el equilibrio.

-Estas ebrio-susurre, un susurro que ni mis propios oídos fueron muy capaces de captar el sonido de mis palabras, pero al parecer el me oyó y lo que pensé que era una navaja (que lo era) me la puso en el cuello.

-¡¿Te importa!-grito e hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblará más.

Solté un gritito de puro horror.

-¡Cállate!-apretó mas la navaja contra mí y sentí como salía algo caliente de mi cuello.

Con todo el coraje que pude y tuve con todas mis fuerzas le empujé y salí corriendo. Me puse la mano en el cuello y apreté mi herida para que dejara de sangrar aunque sea un poco menos.

-¡Puta!-oí como gritaba.

Corrí más rápido y mire hacia atrás por lo que se ve, se me olvido mi torpeza que me acompañaba allá donde iba hasta en los momentos peligrosos como este, mis pies tropezaron con el aire haciendo que callera y me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a poner las manos en el suelo cuando ya sentí el impacto.

-Asi es como te quería ver-río y me dio una patada en mi costado para darme la vuelta, hice una mueca de dolor acompañado con un quejido, puso su enorme pie en mi estomago. Grité de dolor y me encogí en el suelo.

-Por favor, te daré todo el dinero que quieras pero no me hagas daño-pedí patéticamente en un susurro.

-Lo siento pero es lo que hay-se sentó en mis caderas, me removí inquieta intentando quitármelo de encima, pero fue imposible quitármelo, era muchísimo más fuerte que yo.

"_Es lo que hay"-_dije internamente con asco.

Me cogió de las muñecas fuertemente pegándolas al suelo, haciéndome daño.

Con la otra mano que tenía libre cogió la navaja y la paso por mi cuello lentamente y luego la dirigió hacia mi blusa, la cual rompió de un tirón mientras yo seguía pataleando y removiéndome.

Miro mis pechos con deseo y se lamio los labios, hice una mueca de asco y cerré los ojos intentando controlarme a mí misma.

-¡Estate quieta coño!-grito al ver que no paraba de moverme y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre y se me encaparan varias lagrimas.-No quiero hacerte daño pero me lo pones difícil-susurro cerca de mi oído.

Acaricie su espalda y sonreí un poco el sonrío y se acerco a mi cuello para empezar a besármelo. Reaccione y cuando vi que no me veía lo que iba a hacer le pegue una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles. El grito de dolor y se bajó de mi encogiéndose, me levanté torpemente y salí corriendo de nuevo.

Pero para mi desgracia él se recuperó pronto y corrió detrás de mí.

Era muchísimo más rápido que yo así que de un momento a otro me empujo contra el suelo. Estaba tan débil que con un toque de nada hubiera caído al suelo, no hice nada para detener el impacto que recibí contra el suelo.

Pero para mi mala suerte me clave una especie de piedra gigantesca en mi estomago, grite y me arrastre por el suelo.

Comencé a sollozar pensando que este era mi fin, que de verdad me iba a matar.

Seguí arrastrándome por el suelo, lleno de tierra barro y piedras que me hacían daño patalee todo lo que pude, oí detrás su risa diabólica y temblé más fuerte.

Chillé por un dolor terrible que tenía en el tobillo, me di la vuelta para verlo y vi que me había clavado la navaja en el, sin duda iba a morir desangrada o descuartizada.

Le vi la cara por última vez antes de sentir como alguien gritaba mi nombre y se abalanzaban sobre el tipo.

Después de oír muchos golpes e insultos vinieron rápidamente a por mí.

-¿Bella puedes oírme?-dijo una voz que se me hizo familiar mire a la cara a mi salvador y sonreí levemente.

…...

Sé que querréis matarme…lo siento de verdad pero no me ha dado tiempo a escribir nada más, espero que os guste, mañana subiré más largo lo prometo.

Os quiero mucho

Mordisquitos.

Atte./Isabella-de-Cullen


	7. Chapter 7:Mi heroe

¡ Hola gente! Chicas hoy no voy a poder responder vuestros maravillosos reviews, tengo que estudiar y hacer miles de cosas, pero por lo menos he actualizado aunque sea cortito… Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por leer, os quiero..!

**LEER ESTO IMPORTANTE:** Edward tiene 29, no 39 me confundí, lo corregiré cuando pueda el primer capítulo

Bueno ahora sin más royos os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!

**Capítulo 7: **Mi héroe…

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)._

Le vi la cara por última vez antes de sentir como alguien gritaba mi nombre y se abalanzaban sobre el tipo.

Después de oír muchos golpes e insultos vinieron rápidamente a por mí.

-¿Bella puedes oírme?-dijo una voz que se me hizo familiar mire a la cara a mi salvador y sonreí levemente.

…...

Obligue a mis ojos en enfocar a mi salvador y sonreí aun con más ganas.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar James al ver que no contestaba.

-He tenido días mejores-me limité a contestar, él casi sonrío solo casí.-Estoy bien de verdad.

Intente ponerme de pie por mí misma pero una oleada de dolor en el estomago y el tobillo me hizo volver a tumbarme en el suelo de aquel parque.

-No, no estás bien Bella-dijo en un suspiro.-No tienes por qué hacerte la valiente conmigo, se qué apenas nos conocemos-sonrío un poco y prosiguió.-Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé-susurre y una lagrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo, una de tantas que querían desbordase de ellos y caer por mi rostro, las contenía con todo mi esfuerzo por que odiaba que me vieran llorar.

-Vamos Bella suéltalo todo-dijo con voz dulce e inmediatamente como si fuera una orden de él, como si mi cuerpo solo le hiciera caso a él le hice caso.

Deje que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar ligeramente contra el suelo y enseguida le siguieron un torrencial de lagrimas que caían sin cesar por mi rostro, sentía como los sollozos desgarradores brotaran desde lo más profundo de mi garganta haciéndome temblar con más fuerza. Con cada grito y sollozo que emitía James se encogía ligeramente, seguro que era por el estado en que estaba, pero una vez empezado no podía controlarme.

James se acercó lentamente a mí y paso su fuerte brazo por mi espalda para acunarme contra su cálido y fuerte pecho, me mecía de delante hacía atrás lentamente, como si fuera un bebe asustado y repetía las palabras _"estas bien, ahora estas a salvo"_ susurraba en mi oído. Me apreté mas contra su pecho inconscientemente.

"-Ojalá fuera otra persona quien hiciera esto-"me dije internamente pero rápidamente moví mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamiento tan inapropiados que en este momento me hacían muchísimo daño.

-Tenemos que irnos al hospital-musito James después de que me hube calmado y que mi cuerpo dejó de temblar.

-Estoy bien, no necesito ir a ningún hospital-dije con voz débil, pero James no se lo tragó y menos cuando vio que cuando tosí escupí un poco de sangre.

-Eres cabezota-me dijo en un regaño suave.

Sin hacer caso a mis protestas (que no eran muchas por en el caso donde me encontraba) me cogió en brazos con delicadeza y comenzó a caminar para alejarnos del parque abandonado donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué hacías aquí tú sola?-me preguntó alzando una ceja.-Es decir no es por entrometerme ni nada por el estilo pero…¿Por qué no estabas es tu casa?-pues porque estoy aquí no te jode…me dije internamente pero de había portado tan bien conmigo que era incapaz de ser borde de con él.

-No estoy de humor para responder eso-dije con un humor de todo menos agradable, me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso solo al ver su cara.-Lo siento musité-.

Él asintió y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y eso me hizo sentir menos culpable, pero aun así todavía me sentía mal.

Al poco rato me entro la curiosidad.

-¿Y tú que hacías por ahí solo?-me mordí el labio decir deberías estar con tu novia-él puso otra mueca extraña en su rostro y me di una patada mental por ser tan úlpame.-

-Tranquila-sonrío.-Discutimos y por no cometer ninguna locura vine aquí-dijo con aire ausente.-Pero estoy bien.

Después de unos minutos en silencio y llegamos a su coche, por lo que pude identificar tenía un Jeep gigantesco de color rojo pasión.

Me acomodo con suma delicadeza en la parte de el copiloto y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se sentó y comenzó a conducir, sentía como a poco me metía en el dulce mundo de los sueños.

Me desperté con un dolor punzante en mi brazo, me mire y vi que tenía una vía, me mordí el labio fuertemente y mire a otro lado para no verme esa cosa.

Mire la habitación era blanca y con unas amplias ventanas, suspire, estaba en un hospital, en el hospital donde trabaja mi abuelo.

Si mi abuelo Carlisle Cullen, con 50 años de vida y se conservaba como si tuviera 30 años era el médico más codiciado de todo Phoenix. Era rubio y sus ojos eran de un color raro, eran castaños mezclados con miel, en total eran unos ojos hermosos, era de la misma altura que Edward y de cuerpo era musculoso.

Mire a la puerta cuando oí que se abría de un tirón. Vino mi abuela Esme, mujer de Carlisle correr hacía mi y abrazarme con cuidado.

Ella era la persona más hermosa del mundo, tanto por fuera como por dentro, era de estatura mediana como la mía, sus ojos eran como los de Edward, verdes esmeralda donde allí se podía leer toda su alma llena de bondad, tenía 49 años se llevaba un año con mi abuelo.

-Cielo ¿estas bien?-susurro entrecortadamente a causa de las lagrimas.

-Si abuela estoy bien-le sonreí y ella me volvío a abrazar con un pelín de más fuerza, pero no me queje.

Empecé a retarle lo ocurrido después de que ella me preguntará, se tenso y dio que lo pagaría fuera quien fuera.

Después de un rato me dijo que mis padres vendrían enseguida y yo me tense pero asentí con la cabeza.

Me dejo descansar y yo cerré los ojos esperando a que vinieran.

…..

¿?... Pov.

-¿Qué coño te dije?-gruñí y le pegue una patada en la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor.-Que tuvieras cuidado con la chica sabes lo importante que es para el jefe-.

-Lo siento-dijo como niñita.

-Aquí el "lo siento no vale"-dije amenazadoramente y puse mi pistola en su sien.-No has echo bien tu trabajo.-

-No volveré a fallar-suplico pero yo sonreí de forma burlona.

-Claro que no volverás a fallar Laurent-apreté el gatillo sin ningún miramiento, una vez muerta la escoria le volví a pegar otra patada.

-Llevároslo-gruñí.-Su sola presencia me da asco-.

Los que estaban allí simplemente asintieron y se llevarón el cadáver, sonreí y me dispuse a llamar al jefe.

…..

Hasta aquí por hoy! Gracias por leer

Besos.

Atte/Isabella-de-Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8:¿Perdonar o no?

**¡Hola gente! aquí teneís otro capi de mi alocada historia producto de mi alocada mente muahaha.**

**Gracias a todas de verdad, me siento tan feliz de que os guste, pero ya sabeís que estoy abierta a cualquier critica para hacerme mejorar.**

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**lizzy90:**Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste, besos.

**dioda:**Hola! es que mira el capi uno esta mal me confundí y en lugar de poner que tenía 29 años puse que tenía 39 años, en capítulo anteriores lo digo, de todas formas lo corregiré cuando encuentre un por leer!

**darky1995:**Mmm intriga,intriga ¿quien sera? jejeje...Gracias por leer.

**Loraine Cullen Swan:**Me alegro que te guste,gracias por leer.

**AtalCullen:**A saber quien fue;ya lo descubriremos,gracias por leer, besos.

**Flikagsr:**El señor Banner O_O!jajaja... no se...ya lo descubriremos ¿no? jajaja.Y James ya descubriremos tambien que trama...Intriga, intriga chachachannn!xD.

**Maxy Kadar:**Mil gracias por leer!sí el jefe conoce a Bella...¿quien sera?

**luzma-cullen:**Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo no te hago esperar más, disfruta y espero que te guste.

**DanaTwilight:**Me apunto contigo para golpear a Edward! y a Tania la mandamos a descuartizar y que sufra mucho muchí muchos examenes T.T es lo que hay jejeje, gracias por apoyarme en besos.

**yoya11:**Si lo se que es corto...pero tengo que estudiar...pero actualizo diariamente eh?xD... Aquí sabrás sí Bella perdona a Edward o no...Que lo besos!

**Bueno pues ahora os dejo para leer pero antes!.**

**Advertencia:****Edward tiene 29 no 39 me confundí lo siento mucho... cuando tenga tiempo lo corregire!**

**Ahora sí a disfrutar!espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 8:**¿Perdonar o no?

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)._

-¿Qué coño te dije?-gruñí y le pegue una patada en la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor.-Que tuvieras cuidado con la chica sabes lo importante que es para el jefe-.

-Lo siento-dijo como niñita.

-Aquí el "lo siento no vale"-dije amenazadoramente y puse mi pistola en su sien.-No has echo bien tu trabajo.-

-No volveré a fallar-suplico pero yo sonreí de forma burlona.

-Claro que no volverás a fallar Laurent-apreté el gatillo sin ningún miramiento, una vez muerta la escoria le volví a pegar otra patada.

-Llevároslo-gruñí.-Su sola presencia me da asco-.

Los que estaban allí simplemente asintieron y se llevarón el cadáver, sonreí y me dispuse a llamar al jefe...

...

Desperté cuando sentí una mano calida y suave acariciando mi rostro, me removí inquieta y abrí los ojos lentamente. Cuando los abrí vi a Edward, una parte de mí se alegraba de que estubiera aquí conmigo, pero otra parte de mí aunqué fuera una mínima parte odiaba que estubiera aquí y mucha más odiaba que me estubiera tocando, pero no dije nada.

Él enseguida se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, me dio una mueca que parecia ser una sonrisa, pero lo conocía perfectamente para saber que la estaba fingiendo.

-Bella-me dijo con voz ronca y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sollozar casi silenciosamente.-Lo siento pequeña tienes que perdonarme por todo, por favor-aunque intente mirarlo fríamente no pude,pensáreis que soy una blanda,pero cuando vi que se le escapo una lagrima sin su consentimiento se m encogío el corazón.

Me incorpore lentamente con mucho cuidado para no hacerme daño en las zonas heridas de mi cuerpo (que eran muchas), estiré mi mano y le acaricie el rostro con las yemas de mis dedos como con miedo de poder hacerle daño, le retiré las lagrimas que caian por su rostro.

-Estoy bien papá, fue culpa mía-susurre.-

-¡No vuelvas a decir que es culpa tuya!-gruño y yo me encogí en mi sitio, él a los pocos segundos se arrepintio ya que me dio una mirada llena de culpabilidad.-Lo siento Bells, solo hago fastidiarla una y otra vez-me mordí el labio para impedir que las palabras se escaparan de mi boca.-Por favor hija dime que me perdonas, eres lo más grande que tengo-susurro, me cogío con suma delicadeza e hizo que yo apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro.

Cerré los ojos e inspire su aroma masculino que me hacía dar más de un suspiro en menos de un segundo.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?se que como padre que soy, soy pésimo -otro pinchazo a mi corazón ¿cuantos iban ya? no lo sabía exactamente pero lo suficiente para que matara a mi alma lenta y dolorosamente.

-Claro que te perdono, eres mi padre-me apreté más contra él para que no viera las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos silenciosamente.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que nunca había llorado tanto como en esos días.

-Eres un cielo princesa-murmuró contra mi cabello.-Eres mi cielo.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, solo se que tarareando mi padre con su musical voz me fuí entregando a los brazos de morfeo.

**Edward pov.**

Noté como la respiración de mi hija se hacía lenta y acompasada, sonreí al saber que me había perdonado por todas esas estupideces que cometí.

La tumbé en la cama con toda la delicadeza y le aparte el cabello de su hermoso rostro.

Me limité a contemplarla, era sencillamente hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón redondeado con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos... que decir de sus hermosos ojos, que eran como dos luceros, esos orbes que te podías perder en ellos durante toda la eternidad, navegando por ese mar chocolate. Y su cabello, esos bucles castaños que olían a las afrodisiacas fresas con un toque a fresía que hacía que se me fuera la cabeza cual loco.

Sentía una atracción por mi hija, una atracción enfermiza y asquerosa que me hacía odiarme a mi mismo, se supone que yo debería amar y desear a Tania mi esposa, pero desde háce algún tiempo ya no sentía lo mismo que antes.

Por Dios tenía 29 años y estaba obsesionado con una niña de 17 años, definitivamente deberían encerrarme y castrarme.

Negué con mi cabeza y volví a mirarla...¿pero como no desearla?...Cuando vi a aquel perro que la estaba tocando en aquel coche de mala muerte sentí que lo quería matar, matarlo con mis propias manos por tocar a mi angel...se que no debí tocar a Bella no debí pegarla, me dolío como is me clavaran cien mil puñales en la espalda, me sentí celoso...terriblemente celoso.

Apoyé mi mentón sobre la almohada dejando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo, vi que estaba teniendo dulces sueños ya que tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí de oreja a oreja como un tonto y seguí observandola.

-Te quiero Edward-murmuró entre sueños y amplié aún más mi sonrisa de idiota, auque sabía que me quería como un padre (y así es como debía ser), no podía ocultar que mi pecho se hinchaba de felicidad cuando decía que me quería y me nombraba en sueños.

Acerque más mi rostro al suyo y acaricíe con mi nariz su esbelto cuello de cisne. Bella tembló ligeramente y movío su cabeza haciendo que nuestros labios quedarán a unos pocos centimetros, no pude resistirme a tal tentación y rozé mis labios con los suyos, me fascinó la forma en como entreabrío un poco la boca, pero más me sorprendío como se amoldaban a los mios y los suaves y dulces que eran.

Oí la puerta abrirse y me tensé, así que rapidamente me puse bien sentado en la silla donde me encontraba, mire a la puerta y vi a Tania, la sonreí tiernamente y ella me devolvío la sonrisa,ella era hermosa sí, pero no tanto como mi Be... como mi hija.

-¿Como está?-me dijo preocupada sentandose en mi regazo

-Está mejor-conteste simplemente.

-Gracias a James está bien-sonrío dulcemente y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿James?¿quien es ese?-pregunté confuso.

-Un chico nuevo que se mudó aquí háce poco-me acaricío el rostro.-Parece un buen chico para la niña-me tensé.

-Ella es una niña, no saldrá con nadie-gruñí y Tania río suavemente,sí otra vez había salido en mí,mi lado protector y celoso no iba a dejar que nadie la tocara... y quien lo hiciera me encargaría de partirle las piernas.

**Bella pov.**

No se sí lo que sentí fue un sueño, estaba segurisíma de que sí lo era, mi mente no era muy creativa que digamos pero mi sueño era que él me besara,lo sentí tan real,sus labios acariciando los mios, su respiración lenta y suave acompañando a la mía, no pude resistirme y entreabrí mis labios.

Claro que mi dulce sueño tubo que acabar cuando llamaron a la puerta,sentí como se apartaba de mi algo tenso y al poco tiempo oí la voz de la bruja... que como no ella tubo que interrunpirnos, parecía que cuando yo era feliz ella aparecía para quitarme toda la felicidad.

Pero...¿sabeís que os digo? que aquellos minutos o tal vez segundos fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Uno de tantos que iba a pasar junto a él, por que esto era una señal y como Isabella Marie Cullen que me llamaba no la iba a desaprobechar.

Edward Cullen iba a ser mio...asi tubiera que quitar unas cuantas cabezas por el camino...

...

**Chicas ya sabeís lo que teneís que hacer!**

**Dejenme algún review para saber is os a gustado o sí no...o me quereís matar...lo que querais.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Mil gracias a todas!**

**Besos.**

**Atte/Isabella-de-Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9:Empieza la aventura

**Holaaaaa!bueno pues muchisimas gracias a todas por vuestros preciosos comentarios, hoy tampoco puedo comentar vuestros comentarios pero por que me voy al cine con mi chico xD.**

**Si las edades estan mal,mil perdones cuando pueda las corregire!**

**Os quiero y gracias a todas!**

**Ahora sí os dejo con la historia**

**DISFRUTAD!**

**Capítulo 9:**Empieza la aventura.

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)._

Pero...¿sabeís que os digo? que aquellos minutos o tal vez segundos fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Uno de tantos que iba a pasar junto a él, por que esto era una señal y como Isabella Marie Cullen que me llamaba no la iba a desaprobechar.

Edward Cullen iba a ser mio...asi tubiera que quitar unas cuantas cabezas por el camino...

...

-Abuelo ya me quiero ir-me quejé por octava vez.-Ya me encuentro perfectamente-me crucé de brazos

-Te quedarás aquí una noche más-dijo Carlisle mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.-Además deberías estar feliz.

-¿Y por que según tu debería estar feliz?-entrecerré más los ojos que mi abuelo, vi como frunció los labios para que no se le escapara la carcajada que quería salir.

-Tu padre se quedará esta noche contigo-me miro y en mi cara se extendío una gran sonrisa, esa sí que era una buena razón como para quedarse en un sitio como este.

-Bueno supongo que así las cosas cambian-murmuré,mi abuelo sonrío torcidamente como solía hacer Edward, claro que Edward lo hacía muchisímo mejor.

-Tania no se porta tan mal contigo Bella-me dijo sonriendome.-Ayer te hizo compañía toda la noche-.

-Abuelo por Dios se quedó dormida en dos segundos y ní siquiera me hablo-me mordí el labio.-Vaya un amor de madre más asqueroso-.

-Si tu padre te oyera Bella-suspiro y negó con la cabeza.-Debes respetar más a tu madre, se que no te cae muy allá-me miro y prosiguio.-Por los motivos que sean,pero es tu madre y te quiere-.

-No me quiere, nunca a pasado tiempo conmigo de pequeña-susurré y le mire por debajo de mis pestañas, se acercó a mi cama y se sentó.-Eso es lo que más añoro, las probabilidades de tener una madre normal-mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.-No conocí a mis padres en persona, ellos murieron, pero siempre de pequeña he tenido envidia de las madres que venían a por sus hijas a la guardería (N/a:O kinder como la quieran llamar)-me encogí y mi abuelo me atrajo por los hombros para darme un abrazo.-También añoro poder ir al parque y haber jugado con ella y sí me hubiera caído que ella hubiera venido corriendo a por mi y darme mimos-sonreí levemente.-Pero sobretodo los consejos que dan las madres, eso sé que nunca lo voy a tener por eso es por lo que estoy mejor con mi padre-mi abuelo me acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo lentamente tranquilizandome.

Una parte de lo que había dicho era verdad, quería tener una madre, una amiga, una con quien discutir y contarle mis problemas con los chicos, una que se sintiera orgullosa de quien soy y lo que soy, una que estuviera conmigo en las buenas y en las malas...pero eso nunca lo iba a tener, estaba acostumbrada a las patadas de Tania desde hacé bien pequeña.

_Flasback._

Estaba en casa jugando con una casita de muñecas que me había comprado mi padre por reyes, estaba feliz hasta que llego ella a casa, me dejo sola en casa durante toda una hora (por que mi padre estaba trabajando) y según ella tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer y no podía llevarme con ella.

Cuando la ví sonreí como cualquier niña que esperaba a su madre, pero claro como ella siempre hacía me echaba una mirada helada y me miraba con desprecio.

Seguí jugando con mi casita de muñecas pero a los pocos minutos me aburrí y la guarde en mi cuarto.

-Mamá estoy aburrida-le dije sentandome al lado de ella que miraba la televisión.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas niñata?-me miro de arriba abajo.-Deberías ducharte vas echa un asco y no puedo permitir que tu padre me vea con una cosa como tu-sonrío con malicia.

-Papá me quiere-dije con mi voz temblorosa.-Y no voy sucia solo que acabo de jugar con Alice en el parque.-

-¿Con Alice?-me miro con furia en sus ojos y me agarró del brazo haciendome daño.-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a ella?-me apretó más fuerte el brazo.-Es gentuza y tu como mi hija que eres debes juntarte con gente de más clase niñata-me soltó el brazo y me tiró del sofa.

-A...A..Alice es mi mejor amiga-tartamudeé.

-¿Amiga?tu no tienes nada de amigas solo mirate-me miro y puso cara de asco.-Si así eres con 7 años de mayor seras un ogro-se me escapo una lagrima.-¡Ni se te ocurra llorar!-me empujó al baño-Corre a bañarte y que tu padre no noté que has llorado-.

-Si mamá-susurré.

-No me digas mamá, sabes que cuando Edward no está soy Tania para ti mocosa-gruño y yo asentí.

-Como quieras Tania-me dí la vuelta y me metí en el baño.

_Fin del Flasback._

_-¡Bella,Bella!-me zarandeo un poco mi abuelo mirandome preocupado, yo lo mire extrañada frunciendo el ceño.-Estas llorando cielo ¿estas bien?-._

_Llevé mi mano a mi rostro y efectivamente dos o tres lagrimas habian en el._

_-Si abuelo estoy bien-sonreí de manera dulce y le dí un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Seguro?-volví a sonreir y asentí con la cabeza, no quería preocupar a él con mis absurdas tonterias de niñez._

**Tania pov.**

-¿Seguro que tienes que quedarte con ella esta noche?-le dije acercandome a mi marido lentamente y lamiendo su cuello.

-Si Tania ayer te quedaste tú quiero estar con mi hija-yo bufé esa estúpida mocosa me arruinaria la vida, no lo iba a consentir.

-Pero Eddie hacé mucho tiempo que no follamos-moví suavemente mis caderas ya que estaba en su regazo y mordí el lobulo de su oreja.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie?-gruñó y me apartó suavemente de él quitandome de su regazo.-Y por favor Tania estamos en un hospital ten un poco de más clase.

Como buena actriz que era comencé a sollozar y oí como Edward suspiraba y me abrazaba por la cintura delicadamente.

-Perdoname solo es que estoy preocupado por la niña-.

-Bella ya esta bien no se a que se debe tanta preocupación-apréte mis puños con fuerza.

-¡Casi violan y matan a tu hija Tania!-esta vez me apartó sin ninguna delicadeza y me miro asombrado.-¿Como puedes decir eso?-.

-¡Tu hija, tu hija, tu hija!¿y yo que eh?-le mire con furia.

-¡Por Dios bendito y todos los santos!-gruñó.-Tu estas perfectamente.-

-¿Tendría que pasarme algo para ganarme tu maravillosa atención?-pregunté con sorna.

-¿Que mierda dices?vete Tania aquí estorbas ahora mismo.-

-Genial pues me voy-.

-¡Estas tardando!-salí de allí echa una furia.

Me fuí a mi coche, mi precioso combertible azul cielo y lo arranque con furia.

Llegué a casa y ví a mi amante sonreí un poco.

-¿Que haces aquí Riley?-pregunté y me acerqué a él sonriendo picaramente.

-Vamos a follar a la cama de tu marido-sin esperar más me cogío estilo novia, yo reí y enganche mis brazos a su cuello para no caerme.

-Eso sí es directo-lamí su cuello.

-Es lo que te gusta zorra-dijo con voz ronca.

-Como lo sabes-reí y no se en que momento llegamos a la habitación pero me tiro la cama sin ninguna delicadeza me abrío las piernas aun con ropa y se puso encima de mi.-Espera-.

-¿Que pasa?-me miro y comenzó a tocarme los pechos con furia por encima de la ropa.

-¿Está muerto él?-pregunté arañando su espalda.

-Tal como el jefe y tu lo pedisteis que fuera jefa-y esa fue la ultima palabra que me dijo coherente antes de empezar a follarme como un loco...y lo que yo lo disfrutaba.

**Bella pov.**

Despúes de que mi abuelo se tranquilizara y le prometiera yo una y otra vez que estaba perfectamente que podía irse me volvi a quedar sola.

Suspire y oí que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante-dije.

Se abrio la puerta y entro un peluche enorme, un oso blanco y varios globos con corazones rojos que ponía "ponte pronto bien Bella"

-¿Hay alguien detras de todo eso?-reí y la persona,cosa o humanoide que estubiera en la habitación tambien río.

-Soy yo Bella-me dijo una voz conocida.

Cuando quito todo lo que llevaba en los brazos sonreí.

-Hola hero-le dije a James riendo.

-Hola dama en apuros super James viene a verla-se acercó a mi se puso de rodillas y me beso en la mano con suma delicadeza.-Siempre mirando por vuestra salud-me mordí el labio y reí esto era patetico.

-Wow James no debiste traerme nada de todo eso-señalé con la cabeza al peluche (que por cierto era hermoso) y a los globos en forma de corazón.

-Quise hacerlo ¿no te gusta?-me miro.-Puedo devolverlo sí no es de tu agrado-sonreí y negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-Me encanta pero no debiste gastar dinero en mí-susurre y mire al suelo.

-Lo he hecho por que he querido Bella-me cogío el mentón para que lo mirara y sonrío.-Tranquila no te sientas culpable por lo que me he gastado, no ha sido todo mi capital-le mire y sonreí.

-¿Tu novia no se pondrá celosa?-le pregunté preocupada a lo que él río.-Vaya me alegro divertirte,gracias mi fan-le guiñe un ojo y el me lanzo un beso, y sí me puse colorada como un tomate a lo que él no pudo repimir una gran carcajada.

Estubo casí una hora conmigo hasta que una enfermera le dijo que ya era hora de irse.

-Hasta mañana Bella-sonrío

-Hasta mañana James-le devolví la sonrisa

Se acercó lentamente a mi y me dio un beso en la comisura del labio y luego me acaricio y despues se fue no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

¿Que significaba esto?¿Era una señal para olvidar a Edward?

No definitivamente eso no podía ser, James tenía novia y yo estaba ena...quiero decir obsesionada con él

Por que enamorada de él no estaba...¿o sí?...

...

Bueno,bueno,bueno...

Hasta aquí por hoy cha cha channn!

Que pasara?

Ya habeís visto como es Tania!la muy hija de su madre!quiero matarla

Espero que os guste

Muchos Besos

Atte/Isabella-Marie-Swan


	10. Chapter 10:Agridulce

**Holaaaaa!Bueno pues muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo,se de ante mano que al menos un poquito que sí os va a gustar xD.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Maxy Kadar:**Me alegro que te guste, y sí se que las edades estan mal pero las arreglare cuando pueda sorry y besos, gracias por leer.

**lizzy90:**Gracias por leer,Tania muy mala sí ¿la matamos?

**Flikagsr:**¡Pobre señor Banner!xD ¿Que pensaría de ti sí te oyera...o mejor dicho...sí te leyera? tampoco entiendo por que la puta de Tania se busque un amante teniendo a Edward...En fin hay gente que es tonta y no hay solucció de hay viene el caracter puton de Bella jajaja.

**eluzz pattz:**Gracias por leer!Aqui tienes el capi.

**AtalCullen:**Aqui tienes el siguiente capi...la yegua es tonta que se le va a hacer.

**lizitablackswan:**Bienvenida!me alegro que te guste aquí tienes el siguiente capi, besos.

**nany 87:**Hola!gracias por leer...pues estoy actualizado diariamente pero cuando un día no pueda actualizar ya avisare besos.

**yeraldin 23:**No te preocupes por no a ver Edward que siente por la "dulce" Bella...y James ¿sera bueno o malo?,gracias por .

**yoya 11:**Tania no es la mujer del jefe, es mujer de Edward pero la puta tiene un amante que es uno de los que trabaja para el í tienes el siguiente capi.

**Ahora sí os dejo con la historia**

**¡Que la disfruteís!**

**Capítulo 10:**Agridulce.

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)._

¿Que significaba esto?¿Era una señal para olvidar a Edward?

No definitivamente eso no podía ser, James tenía novia y yo estaba ena...quiero decir obsesionada con él

Por que enamorada de él no estaba...¿o sí?...

...

Me quede mirando fijamente la pared del hospital que estaba en frente de mi como sí fuera lo más interesante del mundo, acerqué mi mano a mi rostro y toque la comisura derecha de mi labio donde me había depositado el beso James.

Él era guapo, bueno que digo yo, guapísimo pero no tenía nada en comparación con Edward nadie podía compararse con él.

Edward parecía un dios griego salido del olimpo o de su propio cielo personal ya que dudaba mucho que en el olimpo admitierán a alguien con tanta belleza como él, atraía a los mortales con su sola presencia... todo en Edward era sumamente atractivo.

Empezando por su rostro palido extremadamente palido, su piel era como la de un vampiro, pero combinaba perfectamente con sus preciosos orbes verdes esmeralda, ese mar esmeralda que me perdía en el cada vez que me miraba.

Su mandibula era muy varonil, fuerte y marcada que me hacía querer lamerla y mordisquearla.

Su cabello oh Dios mío su cabello que decir de el...de un tono cobrizo rojizo un color que un dios como él solo podía tener y por no hablar de cual desordenado lo llevaba,parecía tener vida propia... y que nunca en la vida había visto un peine que también puede ser, pero solo lo hacía verse aún más sexy sí es que eso era posible.

Y por último pero no menos importante, mejor dicho lo más importante...bueno no...bueno no se...sí que pasa hablo conmigo misma ¿pasa algo? prosigamos...esa boca con sus labios finos pero muy masculinos suaves y jugosos, quería comermelos, lamerlos,morderlos, tener mi lengua en su boca y lamer sus dientes,pegarme a él y tirar de su suave cabello desordenado rebelde.

-¡Isabella!-dijo vocecilla interior.-Te lo quieres tirar yo también así que para de imaginar eso o mojaras las sabanas del hospital...y no creo que eso nos guste-me ruborizé pateticamente y me mordí el labio, estar con él en la cama tendría que ser de lo más divertido, morboso, excitante y placentero de lo que yo podría llegar a imaginar en mi jodida vida.

Pero él sería mío tarde o temprano.

-En tus sueños-dijo esa maldita voz

-Callate ya coño-gruñí y cerré los ojos.

Bueno sigamos con su descripción...¿qué?... no me mireís así, estaba aburrida en el hospital ¿y que era lo mejor para no aburrirse?..¿todavía no lo sabeís? pareceís tontas...sin animo de ofender...la respuesta es sencilla; imaginarmelo a él.

Y bueno lo dicho sigamos... su sonrisa... esa puñetera sonrisa torcida,que se le ponía un hermoso hoyuelo en el lado izquierdo y cuando se mordía el labio cuando se ponía nervioso (lo mismo que yo pero cuando me excitaba)así solo era aún mas adorable.

Tan distraida como me encontraba no escuché la puerta abrirse hasta que me tocaron el hombro haciendo que yo pegara un bote en la cama.

-Tranquila hija soy yo-me dijo Edward y yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte-me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y seriamente.-Oh vamos papá un poco de sentido del humor por favor.-

-Con eso no se juega Bella-.

-Bueno pues dejemoslo en que me has dado un susto tremendo ¿feliz?-le dije y él sonrío... sí con su fantastica sonrisa torcida.

-Muy feliz-cogío una silla y la puso al lado de mi cama.-¿Como te encuentras?-me acaricío el rostro y yo cerré los ojos.

-Perfectamente papá ya estoy bien, no se por que me tengo que quedar una noche más aquí-me crucé de brazos y derrepente una bombilla se encendío en mi cabeza, hasta juro que pude oir el "click" al tenerla.-¡Has sido tu!-le acuse.

-¿Yo el que?-dijo inocentemente.

-Tu lo le has dicho al abuelo que me tenga aquí más días encerrada-dije y le señalé con mi dedo indice.

-¡Yo!por favor me ofendes hija jamás se me ocurriría algo así-sonrío como sí jamás en su vida hubiera roto un plato que ní se la creía él mismo.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo por favor-entrecerre mis ojos mirandolo acusadoramente.

-Te equivocas.-

-¿Entonces a sido Tania?-sonreí mordaz...sí lo sé golpe bajo pero es lo que hay.-¿Ella esta muy preocupada por mi salud?-me cruce de brazos.-No contestes a eso último se que ní siquiera se preocuparía o lloraría sí me muriera-.

-Bella hija por favor.-suspiró sonoramente.

-Está bien no vamos a discutir por esto-sonreí y él me devolvío la sonrisa.-Pero lo dicho que se que fuiste tu-le volví a acusar y a señalarle con mi dedo.

-Si esta bien confieso fuí yo-le mire con la boca abierta... pero sí seré idiota primero lo acuso y luego me sorprendo, definitivamente era un bicho raro...o...estaba loca de remate.-Pero tiene una explicación.

-La estoy esperando-me cruzé de brazos.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien del todo-susurro mirandome.-No puedo perdonarme sí te pasara algo más, ní siquiera me perdono esto, soy un malisimo padre-le mire y negué con la cabeza.-¿Podrías perdonarme por manterenerte encerrada en esta carcel princesa?-sonreí ampliamente.

-No se...no se-me toqué la barbilla fingiendo pensar.

-Por favor-dijo acercando su rostro al mío, me tensé pero me tranquilize a los pocos segundos esto era lo que había querido siempre.

-Solo sí tu eres el principe-susurré.

-Seré lo que tú quieras que sea-sonreí y cerré mis ojos esperando a que él acercara sus labios a los mios...sin duda ninguna estaba que no cabía en mi dicha.

**Edward pov.**

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien-le dije en un susurro.-No puedo perdonarme sí te pasara algo más, ní siquiera me perdono esto, soy un malisimo padre-ella me miro y negó con la cabeza sí ella supiera que lo que sentía por ella era pecado, sí supiera cuanto la deseaba, cuanto quería que fuera mía y tenerla en mi cama.

Me dí una patada mental por ser tan degenerado y sucio decidí mejor seguir hablando.-¿Podrías perdonarme por mantenerte encerrada en esta carcel princesa?-torcí mi rostro un poco y la mire por debajo de mis pestañas.

-No se...no se-se toco la barbilla fingiendo pensar...estaba jugando conmigo..."niña mala", pensé.

-Por favor-dije acercandome a su hermoso rostro, se sonrojo y yo me mordí el labio.

-Solo sí tu eres el principe-dijo en tono bajo.

-Seré lo que tú quieras que sea-le respondí e insconcientemente acerque más mi rostro al suyo, ella cerro los ojos.

Rocé con mis labios los suyos y mi alma desconectó de mi cuerpo, empecé un beso suave y dulce llevé mi mano a su rostro la tome por el mentón y la pegué mas a mi boca.

Su dulce aliento me embriagaba por completo volviendome loco,lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca.

Me sentí en el paraiso cuando mi capricho fue concedido,timidamente metí con cuidado mi lengua en su boca, saboreando todo lo que podía de su dulce aliento.

Quite mi mano de su rostro y la lleve a su nuca y la otra que tenía libre la levante con cuidado de la cama y la agarre por la cintura,ella gimío en mi boca y llevó sus manos a mi cuello acercandome más a ella, acarío con sus uñas mi cuello y senti como por mi piel corría una especie de descarga electrica a la vez que me erizaba.

Cuando noté que mi princesa comenzaba a inquietarse por la falta de aire,lo mismo que me pasaba a mi y maldecí una y otra vez por la tonta necesidad de respirar,separe nuestros labios lentamente hasta solo ser un roce.

Pero yo ya no me conformaba con eso, había tenido su aroma de fresas y su aliento emborrachandome durante demasiados minutos para que mi cordura estuviera firme en estos momentos.

Gruñí y baje mi rostros a su cuello,al cual le empezé a dar besos de mariposa,noté como ella se estremecía en mis brazos y echaba su cabeza hacía el otro lado para darme más espacio,sonreí ante el gesto y comenzé a besar su cuello con mas intensidad.

Lamí su yugular y cual vampiro sediento mordí ese trozo de carne que me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella tiro de mis cabellos y gimio aún más alto que antes.

-Edward-gimio y ahí me pare en seco.

Quite mi rostro despacio de su cuello y la mire a la cara,tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos y entreabiertos,sus ojos estaban más oscuros que antes y podía apostar a mi precioso volvo que también lo estaban los míos.

Tarde en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice me levante de un golpe de la silla y la mire seriamente.

-¿Por que no me has detenido?-gruñí.

-Has sido tu quien a empezado-me dijo aún con su jadeante voz.

-Pues es la primera y última vez que pasa-.

-¿Por que?-preguntó mirandome.

¿Por que?¿es que no se daba cuenta? o ¿es que acaso lo deseaba tanto como yo?

Negué con la cabeza, ella y yo no estariamos juntos, por más que yo la deseara era mi hija y yo su padre, pecado, no me importaría ir al infierno, pero no, mi trabajo era cuidar a esta hermosa criatura no follarmela hasta el cansancio.

-Soy tu padre-le dije simplemente.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?-se puso sobre sus rodillas en la cama y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

-Esto esta mal-respondí en un susurro.-Es pecado-.

-Pues en este momento no me importa pecar-me dijo y volvió a aproximarse a mí.

-Bella no-la aparté sin ninguna delicadeza.-Estaba pensando en Tania solo eso, pero ha sido un maldito error-le dije friamente.

Ella me miro sorprendida pero asintío, se volvió a acostar en la cama y me dío la espalda, no se por que me dolío tanto que me mirara con esa cara de dolor,me dolío él pecho como sí me ardiera, como sí mí corazón hiciera un ligero "Crack".

-Voy al baño-le susurre pero no se dío la vuelta y ní siquiera asintío.

Me dirigí al baño y mire mis labios rojos, sentí por que me había encantado besarla,asco por que la quería como algo más que una hija.

-La has vuelto a cagar Cullen-me dije mirando al espejo.

Grité de frustración y le pegué un puñetazo al espejo.

No me dolío la sangre que corrío por mi mano, ní varios cristales que se me habían clavado.

Me dolía el pecho muchísimo, volví a gritar y esta vez varias lagrimas se escaparón de mis ojos.

...

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capí!**

**Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes muahahaha**

**Gracias a todas por leer.**

**Espero sus comentarios con mucha ilusión.**

**Besos.**

**Atte/Isabella-de-Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11:Interrupción y salida

Capítulo 11:Interrupción y salida a la libertad.

Bella pov.

No podía creerme lo que me había pasado, lo que tanto había anhelado me pasó...es increible con toda la poca suerte que tengo, si dieran premios a la más torpe y con menos suerte del planeta tierra ese premio sería para Isabella Cullen...oséa para mí...y claro como a las personas de mala suerte les pasan cosas no iba a ser menos para mí.

Después de ese aluccinante beso que me había dejado grogi y más tonta de lo que era habitualmente se separa de mí diciendo que era un error y que me había besado pensando que era Tania.

Me limité a mirarle sorprendida para despúes de unos instantes darle la ía como miles de puñales se clavaban en mi pobre corazón, y seguro, que si en esos instantes me hubieran echado un jarrón de agua fria, no habría reaccionado, estaba completamente en sock.

¿Como tenía la poca vergüenza de decirme que me besaba pensando en ella?¿No se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía?.

Tania era la persona más despreciable del planeta tierra (y no lo digo por que la odie...que tambien) pero es que era la pura sin duda alguna a quien odiaba ahora mismo con toda mi alma era a él o eso quería creer.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarme, pensando en como consolar a mi pobre corazón, que cada día sufría más y más y más.

Oí un ruido en el cuarto de baño, y claro la imbecil de Bella Cullen fuí a ver que pasó.

Entré lentamente con miedo,como si lo que fuera a ver fuese algo paranormal...pero lo que ví me dejo más helada todavía de lo que ya me encontraba.

Enfrente de mí estaba Edward bueno solo podía ver su espalda ya que el espejo se encontraba totalmente roto.

Supuse que de ahi venía el ruido que escuche en la habitación, ¿pero como podía haberlo roto?.

El dinero para él no era ningún problema, tenía mucho y no le importaba gastarlo en cualquier tonteria, pero claro esta vez no era ninguna Dios se trataba de un espejo...él del hospital donde trajaba su padre, a veces creo que soy más madura que él...en algunas cosas claro.

Me acerqué a él sin hacer el más minímo ruido,cuanto más me acercaba notaba ese olor a oxído y sal...el olor que me echaba para atrás...sangre.

No hacía falta mirarme en el espejo para saber que estaba más palida de lo que mi piel lo era tapé la nariz y la boca con la mano para evitar respirar más ese terrible olor, una cosa tenía clara...en mi anterior vida o en mi vida proxíma no sería un vampiro.

Suspiré para mis adentros y me acerqué más a él y pusé la mano que tenía libre en su hombro, pero lo más extraño es que él no reaccionó.

Lo zarandeé un poco y esta vez si reaccionó,lo miré a los ojos y ví que los tenía ligeramente rojos y que una traiccionera lagrima escapará de sus preciosos ojos, aunque se suponía que debería odiarlo no podía, es más me partía el alma verlo tan...tan destrozado.

Intentó darme aquella sonrisa torcida que sabía que era la que me claro una sonrisa asi..o un intento de sonrisa ya que le salío una mueca más acompañada un sollozo no era muy combincente.

El giró su cuerpo para mirarme de frente y yo me acerqué más a él siempre mirandole a los ojos para no asustarle y él siempre me miraba a los ojos tambien,pero aquellos ojos que antes tenían un brillo juguetón estaban apagados, como si estubieran sin vida alguna...como si estubiera pasando él por lo mismo que yo.

Pronto me quite esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¿Como alguien como él se iba a fijar en alguien como yo? eso sin contar tambien que soy su hija, no biologica...pero si su hija.

-"Pero te beso"-dijo mi odiosa vocecilla interior.

-Lo hizo pensando que era Tania, estaba confundido-suspiré sonoramente para mis adentros.

-"Oh solo lo ha dicho para mentirte"-volvío a decir esa maldita voz.

-¡Callate! tu y yo sabemos que lo que dices no es cierto-conté hasta diez para calmarme y no gritar, no quería que Edward me tomara por una loca.

-"Te recuerdo castañita que tu y yo somos la misma persona...claroo"-gruñí para que se callara, pero al parecer no lo hice internamente como creí por que Edward me miro durante cinco segundos sorprendido para luego volver a ser esa misma imagen de la tristeza.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza ¿Para que le iba a decir lo mal que me sentía, que me estaba muriendo por dentro?.Eso solo empeoraría las cosas y como que no me apetecía empeorarlas más aún.

-¿Y tú estas bien?-le pregunté en un susurro.

-He tenido días mejores-se limitó a contestar,ví como tensaba la mandibula...su fuerte mandibula y sus ojos se volvían frios como el hielo.

-Por favor que no me diga nada cruel-pensé.-No aguanto más dolor-.

Se acercó a mi como un felino y mi corazón comenzo a bombear tanta sangre que creí que me daría un paro cardiaco.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme la cintura y pegarme a su musculoso pecho,temble ligeramente y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su aroma y su cercanía.

-Soy un mentiroso Bella-me dijo con voz ronca,abrí mis ojos sorprendida y le mire haciendo una pregunta mental a la cual me respondío como si hubiera hablado.-Soy un buen mentiroso por lo que te dije antes, no te he besado pensando que eras Tania sabía perfectamente que eras tú-sonreí sin poder contenerme, él me miro a los ojos más intensamente y me ruboricé como una tonta.-No sabes todo el maldito tiempo que llevo deseandote-suspiro y me miro a los labios, yo me los lamí lentamente y el gruño.

No se como pero hizo que rodeara con mis piernas su cintura y me empujó contra la pared, haciendo que estubiera pegada a la dura, fria y blanca pared entre su suave musculoso y caliente cuerpo.

-Llevo tanto tiempo deseando follarte Isabella-susurro contra mis labios,su aliento llegaba hasta mi paladar volviendome totalmente loca...esto tenía que ser un sueño y si lo era por favor que no despertase jamas.

-Yo tambien llevo tiempo deseando que me folles-le dije con el mismo tono de voz que él.

-Lo se-dijo engreidamente y movío sus caderas haciendo que se creara una gran fricción entre nosotros dos, arqueé la espalda insconcientemente y me mordí muy fuerte el labio, tan fuerte que tube miedo por un segundo de hacerme sangre.-Pero esto esta mal-me dijo y senti como lentamente sus manos ya empezaban a soltarme,asi que, me pegué más a él y me enganche a su cuello con todas mis fuerzas.

-No me importa que este mal-rocé mis labios con los suyos esta vez y el tembló.

-Eres mi hija-cerró los ojos y yo sonreí se veía como un angel...un angel del infierno...pero al fin y al cabo un angel.

-No soy tu hija biologica-lamí sus labios y él suspiro.

-Aún asi eres mi hija-.

-Oh callate-suspiré molesta y le bese furiosamente en los labios.ÉL en un principio intento con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero yo insistí en besarlo profundamente.

Lamí su labio inferior lentamente saboreandolo,canté victoria internamente cuando abrío su boca para que nuestras lenguas en un principio timidamente se beso se volvío furioso al cabo de unos segundos,agarre su cabello con mis manos empujandolo más hacía en mi boca y sus manos volvierón a mis caderas apretandolas ligermente sin llegar a hacerme daño.

Cuando tubimos la estupida necesidad de respirar,él no apartó su boca de mi piel, sino que siguio bajando dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi cuello,suspiré y lamío mi yugular haciendo que é como mordia esa zona de mi cuello y yo gemí arañando su espalda por encima de su camisa.

-Me vas a dejar una marca-dije jadeando,él solo río y siguío mordiendo.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar,nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos llamar a la puerta de la habitación, nos miramos un segundo asustados pero luego reimos tontamente.

-No creas que esto se acaba aquí-me dijo bajandome con cuidado.-Has despertado a la bestia, y la bestia quiere jugar-me beso dulcemente en la mejilla y salío riendo de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

Resultó ser mi abuelo que por fin me dejaba salir del hospital, pero yo ya no estaba concentrada en nada solo quería que el juego empezará y que no terminará jamas.

Si de esto saldría herida en esos momentos me daba igual...solo quería disfrutar de una graaaan aventura con mi padre...¿o amante?...Sin duda alguna me encantaba ser una Cullen.

...

Bueno chicas hasta aqui por hoy espero que os haya gustado las cosas ya van poniendose interesantes.

No actualizé por que he estado muy ocupada con varios examentes, mil perdones pero aquí lo quiero

Siento tambien las faltas de ortografía pero lo escribí uy rapido para poder subirlo cuanto antes

Pronto respondere a vuestros hermosos reviews...siento no poder contestarlos...pero mientras tanto ¿por que no me dejais unos cuantos mas?por mi encantada. xD.

Nos leemos pronto!

Besos

Ate/Isabella-de-Cullen


	12. Chapter 12:Empieza el juego

**Capítulo:Empieza el juego.**

**Bella pov.**

Estaba muy feliz, eufórica, con ganas de dar saltos de alegría y no solo por que iba a salir del hospital (que también era por eso por una parte) pero la mayor alegría, pero la mayor alegría que podía tener era lo sucedido con Edward, que en ese momento recogía mi ropa y guardaba mi neceser en la maleta mientras silbaba una canción desconocida para mi sonriendo.

Se me escapó una risita al verlo así de feliz, entonces él me miró sin quitar su maravillosa sonrisa, alzó una ceja en plan chuleta me mordí el labio para evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y meter mi lengua hasta su garganta, se veía tan endemoniada-mente sexy así.

-¿De que se ríe usted señorita?-dijo con un estúpido acento que me hizo reír aún más, se acercó a mi con andar felino, como un cazador que quería atrapar a su presa, yo fui retrocediendo lentamente pero él siguió acercándose a mi , hasta que topé con pared, puse mi mejor cara de inocente, la de "nunca he roto un plato".

-No me reía de nada-lo mire por debajo de mis pestañas sonriendo tímidamente, el gruño

_-"Eres una gran actriz, felicidades Bella"-_me felicite en mi mente.

-Seguro chica mala-me susurro al oído haciendo que por todo mi cuerpo atravesara una corriente eléctrica y que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, mis piernas fallaron y Edward lo noto al instante, puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura empujándome suavemente contra su pecho.

-Nunca te había visto tan feliz-murmure rodeando su cuello y acariciando su rebelde y sedoso cabello, al sentir mi caricia Edward cerró los ojos.

-Tu me haces feliz princesa-apoyo su frente contra la mía, con sus ojos cerrados yo lo observaba parecía un ángel mi propio ángel personal.

-¿Te hago más feliz que Tania?-pregunté con inocencia.

-Que pregunta más estúpida-contesto frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pero yo quiero saber la respuesta-musité y le acaricie la frente haciendo así que desapareciera la pequeña arruguita que se había formado en su perfecto rostro.

-Me haces más feliz que ella, tu sola presencia y estar aquí conmigo me hace más feliz que cualquier acto de ella-me dijo dulcemente-Pero recuerda que es mi mujer y tu madre...-

-A efectos prácticos-le interrumpí.

-¿A efectos prácticos?-soltó una carcajada que llego a mi como si fuera música, y lo era, era música para mis oídos.-Buena manera de llamarlo-me acaricio el rostro dulcemente y ahora fue el turno mio de cerrar los ojos y sonreír como una tonta.-Bueno es tu "madre" a "efectos prácticos-dijo imitándome con un tono burlón, le pegue suavemente en el brazo y él volvió a reír.-Cuando ella este delante debemos comportarnos como siempre-dijo ahora poniendo su rostro serio.

-Pero entonces... ella estará todo el día en casa-le mire con temor.-No tendremos tiempo de estar juntos y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes y ella te absorberá el cerebro y volverás a ser mi padre de antes y yo no quiero eso, yo...-no pude seguir hablando.

Unos labios suaves y jugosos me callaron con un dulce beso, tan dulce como la miel o incluso más dulce que esta, era todo tan atrayente me pegue más a el inconscientemente o no tan inconsciente tire de su cabello y él respondió con un jadeo que acabo en mi boca saboreando aún más su grandioso aliento mentolado.

Su dulce lengua penetraba lentamente en mi boca sin dejar ningún sitio pasara por alto, yo le seguía el beso pero cuando sentía que no podía más, que esto era una tortura, llevé el beso a más ferocidad quería comermelo entero y no dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin ser comida por mi. Ahora el beso se había convertido en un beso voraz parecía una lucha de lenguas incansable, una lucha que cada uno quería ganar pero ninguno era el vencedor, estaba caliente por fuera y por dentro, sus largos dedos de pianista apretaron mis caderas sin llegar a hacerme daño. Tire más de él para pegarlo más a mi si eso era posible.

Cuando la maldita necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, me separó suavemente de su cuerpo, apenas unos centímetros, recargo su frente contra la mía respirando pesadamente, no necesitaba verme para saber que mis mejillas estaban tan ruborizadas que a este paso parecería un tomate y el latido de mi corazón antes calmado ahora estaba multiplicado por mil, podía sentir el latido hasta en mis oídos, por un momento creí que hasta Edward lo oiría.

-Wow- susurré con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo creo que "wow" es quedarse corto-su voz ahora estaba más ronca de lo habitual cosa que hizo que mojara un poquito mis braguitas.

"_-Controlate Isabella"-_me regañe mentalmente.

-Esta noche voy a pelear-musitó, lo mire sorprendida ¿pelearse con quien?.

Él vio el asombro en mi rostro y sonrío mostrando su sonrisa torcida, cosa que hizo de nuevo que me mojara más.

-A no ser que no quieras, entonces no podré ir a tu habitación-susurro, entonces una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza.

-¿Estas diciendo que vas a crear una bronca con Tania para estar conmigo esta noche?-pregunté para salir de dudas.

-Por supuesto que si, a menos que no quieras-volvió a repetir...estaba loco claro que quería es más lo mataría si no lo hacía.

Me lance a sus brazos colgándome de su cuello y enterrando mi rostro en su varonil pecho.

-¡Gracias, gracias!-grite llena de felicidad, él rió y me apretó más contra su pecho.

Cuando estaba cantando para mis adentros aún pegada a él le escuche murmurar "reacción exagerada" le mire con los ojos entrecerrados, él me soltó para poner los brazos hacia arriba y las manos abiertas en son de paz.

-Hola Belliitaaa-Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos, giramos nuestros rostros para mirar hacía a la puerta, para ver a una Alice y a una Angela sorprendidas. Me separe lo más rápido que pude de Edward al tiempo que me sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Esto...sera mejor que deje las cosas en el coche-me miro con ternura y yo le sonreí.

-Vale papá-dije pestañeando rápidamente y sonriendo. El negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se despidió de Alice y Angela.

Cuando se fue mire a las dos personas que habían en la habitación con panico...sabía lo que venía ahora...el interrogatorio.

-¿Que es esto pedazo puta?-dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente, Angela rodo los ojos pero aun así no quito su sonrisa.

-Pues ya ves que la vida me va bien...y gracias por el piropo-murmure acercándome a las dos para darles un gran abrazo.

-Eso ya lo vemos pero queremos detalles-dijo Angela yo la mire sorprendida.

-Estos tres días que llevo fuera del instituto y me cambian a Angela-esas cosas las decía Alice pero Angela era la más reservada, mire a Alice entrecerrando los ojos, ella puso cara de inocente.

-Tengo una buena maestra-señalo a Alice que la fulminó con la mirada.

-Por favor que acusación tan cruel-dijo dramáticamente.-Yo que soy la más inocente de las tres-.

-¡Ja!tu inocente y yo virgen-contestamos Angela y yo a la misma vez la mire y sonreí.-Así que la inocente de Angela ya no es tan inocente-musite y me mordí el labio.

-Esta se a vuelto de las nuestras-dijo Alice con una sonrisa siniestra,trague saliva pesadamente.-Así que ya sabes como pagar I-SA-BE-LLA-temblé ligeramente...tenía razón había que pagar.

-¿Pagar?-dijo Angela mirándonos a las dos como si tuviéramos un tercer ojo o algo así.

-Apostamos y Bella perdió-me señalo con su pequeño dedo.

-¿Y que apostasteis?-Angela se cruzo de brazos desesperada.

-Sobre tu virginidad-dijo Alice tranquilamente.

-¿¡Que!-exclamó, yo me mordí el labio, verla así era divertido.

-No te alteres que yo te explico-murmure.

**Flasback.**

_Estábamos las tres en la hora del almuerzo sentadas en el mismo sitio de siempre charlando sobre los tíos mas buenos del instituto, era una conversación_ _estupenda para alegrar el día os lo aseguro._

_-¡El que más bueno esta es Jasper!-dijo Alice enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos._

_-Alice, Jasper no cuenta por que estamos hablando de ¡alumnos!-bufé._

_-Si cuenta por que esta aquí-me fulmino con la mirada._

_-Repito, no cuenta por que es profesor-suspire sonoramente cansada, llevábamos ya así más de diez minutos._

_-Pero parece un adolescente-replicó.-Con ese culo que tiene que me hace suspirar, y esos pantalones que lleva tan ajustados haciendo que se le note más su perfecto culo, creo que cuando el anda me hace mojarme...o correrme..por que cuando llego a casa parezco que llevo una piscina...-_

_-¡Alice!-exclame.-Demasiados detalles verdad Angela-la mire y no respondio.-¿Angela?-._

_-Dejala esta viendo a su príncipe azul-brufó Alice._

_-Ben-murmuré.-Se nota que esta coladita por él-le susurre a Alice, pero Angela me oyó ya que me miro y entrecerró los ojos._

_-No es cierto-murmuró._

_-Oh si que lo es-dijo Alice.-Es muy cierto y lo peor es que tienes miedo de hablar con él-puso los ojos en blanco.-Y tienes miedo de hablar con él por que eres una gallina.-Alice se puso a hacer el sonido de la gallina y Angela se levantó enfadada...lo que más odiaba en esta vida Angela es que la llamaran gallina o cobarde, que al caso es lo mismo._

_-Vas a ver tu lo cobarde que soy-se levantó y caminó hacía Ben, yo la mire sorprendida...lo que hacía una palabra._

_-Hay que ver lo que hace una palabra-le dije Alice mirandola fijamente._

_-Pues si pero he conseguido que se acerqué a él y seguro que follan esta semana o la siguiente-._

_-Oh vamos eso no te lo crees ni tu, es Angela, Brandon-la llame por el apellido y sonreí sabía que no le gustaba que la llamaran así._

_-¿Quieres apostar Isabella?-gruñí y ella soltó una risita._

_-Por supuesto-acepte._

_-Genial yo digo que follan esta semana...tu no-asentí con la cabeza.-Bien si yo gano iras el sábado conmigo de compras durante todo el día y si ganas tu...-_

_-Me harás los deberes durante una semana-._

_-Echo-dijo extendiendo su mano hacía mi._

_-Echo-repetí tomando su mano y apretándola...claro que no sabía que esa iba a ser mi propia tumba._

**Fin del Flasback.**

-Y eso es todo-dije suspirando.

-¿¡Eso es todo!-exclamo Angela exasperada.-¿Cuando vais a madurar?-.

-Nunca-respondimos Alice y yo a la misma vez sacandole la lengua, las tres comenzamos a reír por nuestros actos de inmadurez.

-Niñas-dijo mi abuelo sonriendo con mi padre.-Ya podéis iros si queréis, sin ninguna prisa eh-dijo riendo.

-Claro que si abuelo-dije dándole un gran abrazo, lo quería tanto...pero como familiar...no penséis cosas raras.

Nos despedimos de mi abuelo fuimos al coche de mi padre que estaba aparcado cerca de la puerta del hospital.

-¿Queréis que os lleve a casa chicas?-preguntó Edward a Alice y Angela.

-No hace falta Edward nos vamos en el coche de Alice-dijo Angela en un susurro de voz y sonrojandose, yo sonreí a veces Angela me recordaba tanto a mi.

-Bueno pues ¿nos vamos Bells?-me miro dulcemente.

-Si claro-sonreí y me acerque a las chicas para darle un beso y un abrazo.

-Mañana queremos detalles-me susurro Alice y yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Me acerque al volvo que ya tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta con un Edward sonriente esperandome.

-Gracias-le di un beso en la mejilla y me monte en el coche.

Fuimos a casa sonriendo charlando y cantando las canciones que ponían en la radio. Cuando llegamos me cogió de la mano y me acaricio la palma de esta dulcemente le sonreí y suspire sonoramente.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien-me susurro y me pego a su cuerpo.

-Estoy nerviosa-cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Porque?-me pregunto.

-Tengo miedo a que cuando crucemos esa puerta, todo esto se pierda-temblé y el me apretó más contra su pecho.

-Estaré contigo pequeña no tengas miedo-asentí y entramos a casa cogidos de la mano como un padre y una hija.

-Oh Bella-dijo la asquerosa de Tania con tono de tristeza.-Estaba tan preocupada por ti-dijo sollozando, ¿como podía ser así de falsa?

-Seguro-susurre para mi, Edward apretó gentilmente mi mano.

-Edward mi amor-se colgó de él empujándome en el camino, y lo beso, sentí a Edward tensándose pero aún asi la beso y la rodeo con los brazos.

-No tengo hambre, no me veréis hasta mañana-suspire y subí a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama sin ganas de ducharme, ya me ducharía mañana por la mañana me puse los cascos y la música a tope sin querer saber nada de nadie.

¿Sería como me lo prometió Edward? o ¿me engaño para no hacerme daño?...

…...

**En el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon!...si si si como leéis espero que os haya gustado el capítulo...siento no responder vuestros preciosos reviews pero tengo que estudiar muchisimo para poder aprobar.**

**Mil gracias por apoyarme...**

**Besitos.**

**Nos leemos prontito**

**Ate/Isabella-de-Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13:Buenas sensaciones

**Holaa! bueno pues ya e vuelto y esta vez con el lemon que todas estabais esperando, espero que os guste de verdad, por que me a costado escribirlo pero me siento orgullosa de como a quedado, espero que a vosotras también os guste, se que soy novata y en esto y que hay muchísimas mejores que yo, pero bueno solo decidme vuestras criticas que tenéis sobre el capítulo.**

**Por cierto chicas! Tengo una nueva historia espero que paséis a leerla y me deis vuestra opinion. Os dejo el sumary.**

Sumary:

Isabella Swan es una adolescente de 16 años; vive en Forks con su padre Charlie. Ella nunca a sido una adolescente normal, no se quiere a si misma, es el bicho raro del instituto ¿Qué pasara cuando venga una familia nueva? ¿Cambiara su vida? O mejor dicho ¿Cambiara ella por alguien? Todos humanos, M por futuros lemons. Mal Sumary. Entren please.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:Como estoy de exámenes no voy a poder actualizar todos los días, y menos ahora teniendo dos historias. Así que aquí tenéis los días que actualizo.**

**Enamorada de mi padre: Lunes y miércoles**

**Cambiando:Martes y viernes.**

**Ahora si os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

…**...**

**Capítulo 13:Dulces sueños y buenas sensaciones.**

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)._

Me puse el pijama sin ganas de ducharme, ya me ducharía mañana por la mañana me puse los cascos y la música a tope sin querer saber nada de nadie.

¿Sería como me lo prometió Edward? o ¿me engaño para no hacerme daño?...

…...

**Bella pov.**

Estaba escuchando música e intentando quitarme los pensamientos que se querían formar en mi mente, pensar que Tania y Edward pudieran hacer algo... aunque solo sea un simple beso era algo que me enfermedad la verdad me enfermaba y mucho.

Me quite los cascos de mi ipod desesperada para ver si escuchaba algo, si sabía que era una masoquista una completa y estúpida masoquista, pero quería asegurarme de que Edward me decía la verdad y que no me engañaba.

-Para ya Tania me agobias-dijo Edward y al parecer por su tono de voz parecía estar asqueado.

-¿Como que te agobias Eddie?-le pregunto la puta con voz melosa, me daban ganas de vomitar solo con escuchar esa voz.

-Me llamo Edward, no Eddie-gruño.-Y si me agobias, estoy cansado y quiero dormir-.

-¡Pero hace más de dos días que no follamos!-exclamó la puta... quiero decir Tania.

-¿Y?-dijo Edward indiferente.-Te recuerdo que tu hija a estado en el hospital-.

-Ella tubo la culpa de lo que le pasó-me lleve las manos a la boca para no saltar el gritito que brotaba por salir de mi garganta...sabía que me odiaba no había que ser muy lista para ver el desden en sus ojos pero...¿Tanto me odia como para desearme algo malo?¿para desearme la muerte?...¿Y si ella estuviera detrás de todo esto?.

Me quité por el momento esos pensamientos de la cabeza para seguir escuchando ya pensaría en eso más adelante.

-¿¡Que!-ya me imaginaba la cara de Edward... podía jurar que estaba en shock como yo.-¿Como puedes decir eso?-.

-No quise decir eso..es solo que yo...-.

-Si lo quisiste decir-esta vez Edward gruño haciendo que la su gruñido resonara en toda la casa, yo misma me encogí, aunque sabía que él nunca me haría daño, pero si yo estaba encogida y estaba en mi habitación no quería ni imaginar como estaba ella, y es que cuando Edward se enfadaba de verdad podía a llegar a dar muchísimo miedo.

-Por favor Edward estas alterado-sollozo Tania.-Y me estas empezando a dar miedo-.

-Venga por favor no me vengas ahora con esos cuentos tuyos-paro unos instantes.-Creo que todas tus lagrimas son una farsa-.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-grito esta con su voz nasal.-¿Que estas queriendo decir?-.

-¡Lo ves! Que pronto se te quitan las lagrimas, y sabes perfectamente que quiero decir-.

-Atrevete a decirlo-me puse de pie tensa y me acerque a la puerta para oír mejor.

-Eres una falsa y una bruja-su tono de voz era cada vez de más enfado.

-Y tu Edward eres un idiota y un mal follador que no das ni un orgasmo-abrí la boca y reí para mis adentros ¿Edward mal follador? No se lo creía ni ella, no me lo creía ni yo y eso que no había probado con él... todavía.

-Tu eres la mal follada aquí pero no es por mí-mi mandíbula cayo al suelo literalmente al suelo...eso significaba que ella...¿ella tenía un amante?¿y Edward lo sabía?...pero...¿como?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó alterada.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir-suspiro profundamente.-Y ahora con tu permiso o sin el me voy-.

-¿Y a donde vas a ir?¡Estamos discutiendo no puedes irte!-gritó.

-Para mi la discusión terminó sigue discutiendo tu sólita si quieres, me voy a dormir con mi hija-.

-¡Genial!corre con ella-.

-A eso voy, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces-me metí lo más rápido que pude en mi cama, fue un milagro por que no tropecé, cerré los ojos y fingí estar dormida.

Oí como Edward daba un portazo y como sus pasos retumbaban acercándose a mi cuarto.

No hizo ningún ruido cuando abrió la puerta y mucho menos aun cuando la cerro suavemente.

Sentí su cuerpo cálido contra el mio y suspire.

-¿Estas dormida?-me susurro en el oído haciendo que me estremeciera lo que hizo que él se riera.-Eso es un no-.

Me gire para verle, le sonreí dulcemente y me mordí el labio, su pecho estaba descubierto sin ninguna prenda y sus pantalones de dormir se ajustaban a sus caderas dándole un aspecto de lo más sexy.

-Estas bien-susurre y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, el me envolvió en sus brazos y me apretó dulcemente contra él.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-bese su pecho y acaricie uno de sus brazos.

-Eres preciosa-sonreí y cerré los ojos.-Pero creo que estas demasiado tensa-sin esperarlo se levanto de la cama y me dejo boca abajo, me mordí el labio para no soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-¿Que haces?-le pregunté confusa.

-Ya veras tu ve quitándote la camiseta-sus ojos se obscurecieron y sonrió de lado.-Y el sujetador- le mire sorprendida pero reí, mientras el salía sigilosamente de la habitación.

Me quite lo que dijo y lo deje en el suelo al lado de la cama, me tapé un poco con la sabana y apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, cerré los ojos esperándolo pacientemente.

Llegó con un bote de aceite corporal o algo así me mordí el labio más fuerte y le sonreí.

-¿Me vas a dar un masaje?-le susurre.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces-me hablo con el mismo tono de voz que yo.-Hoy solo sera para que tu disfrutes y no preocupes por mi.-

-Pero...-.

-Bella, que te he dicho-suspiro y sonrío ladinamente.

-Esta bien, esta bien-el río.

-¿Por que te has tapado tanto?-frunció el ceño y tiro un poco de la sabana para dejarme la espalda a la vista.

-Por si no te gustaba lo que veías-le susurre.

-Que tonterías dices-bufo pero me sonrió con su magnifica sonrisa torcida, le sonrei de vuelta y apoye mi cabeza de nuevo y cerré los ojos pero un poco tensa.

Senti como retiraba mi cabello con cuidado y me lo puso aun lado, me dio un dulce beso en la nuca y suspire sonoramente.

-Tienes que relajarte Bella-me susurro cerca del oído, se alejo un poco de mi y fruncí un poco el ceño.

-¿Donde v...?- no pude seguir la frase por que sentí un liquido extremadamente frió caer en mi espalda, solté un gritito sorprendida y él rio entre dientes.

-Shh tranquila-.

-Esta congelada Edward -murmure y él volvió a reír.

Pronto todo lo que sentí antes de frió lo sentí de caliente, sus magistrales manos recorrieron toda mi espalda dándome un delicioso masaje haciéndome ver las estrellas y todo el universo entero, y eso que apenas empezaba.

Sus manos comenzaban en mis hombros apretándolos dulcemente y fueron bajando lentamente por mis curvas femeninas, bajaban por mi cintura luego a mis caderas para luego volver a subirlas hasta mis hombros, no pude contener ni un segundo más el gemido que estaba conteniendo durante tanto tiempo mi garganta, cuando el lo escuchó dejo salir un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su pecho lo que me hizo temblar ligeramente.

-¿Estás más relajada?-murmuro cerca de mi oído con su voz aterciopelada ahora un poco ronca.

-Muchísimo más relajada-sonreí aun con mis ojos cerrados, no reconocí ni mi propia vea, también se había vuelto un poco ronca como la de él.

-Me alegro mucho-dicho esto siguió con lo suyo y yo encantada por supuesto.

No se cuanto tiempo pudo estar dándome ese delicioso masaje, pudieron ser minutos, horas hasta incluso días, yo me encontraba tan bien que podía estar así para siempre y no me quejaria nunca.

-Date la vuelta-murmuro, yo me volví a tensar, no es que no estuviera excitada y tampoco es que me diera mucha vergüenza (bueno un poco si) pero es que no quería defraudarle, me sentía orgullosa de mi cuerpo eso siempre pero con él me sentía realmente pequeña.

-Y...yo no se-suspire patéticamente.

_-Vamos no seas idiota es lo que siempre has querido-_dijo la vocecilla de mi mente.

_-Ahora es distinto-_murmuré.

_-Claro que es distinto, sera mejor que en tus fantasías idiota-_me volvió a recordar aquella voz odiosa.

-Bella-me llamo mi dulce arcángel.. quiero decir Edward, abrí mis ojos y vi que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio, tan solo nos separaba unos cuantos centímetros.-¿Confiás en mi?-me dijo mirándome a los labios y luego a mis ojos y me derretí.

-Eso siempre-me limite a contestar, él me sonrió con su famosa sonrisa torcida y rozo mis labios con los suyos dejándome grogui durante unos cuantos segundos.

-Entonces date la vuelta-susurro rozando aún sus labios con los míos, y como hipnotizada por sus palabras le hice caso sin que mi mente lo pensara demasiado, es como si él fuera el dueño de mi cuerpo, que por una parte sentía que lo era, cuando fui consciente de lo que hice me ruborice a más no poder y el me sonrío tiernamente.

-Solo confiá en mi y relajate-.

Le volví a hacer caso, mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse poco a poco, de nuevo cerre los ojos.

Se volvió a acercar a mi y puso de ese aceite corporal por mis brazos relajados que estaban extendidos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, me cogió el brazo con suma delicadeza como si estuviera echa de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperme, lo alzo un poco mi brazo izquierdo dándole un pequeño masaje haciendo que mis músculos estuvieran mas relajados si eso podía llegar a ser posible, después de un tiempo que no se cuanto fue y la verdad no me interesaba demasiado lo dejo de nuevo donde se encontraba en un principio y cogió mi otro brazo para hacerle lo mismo que le hizo al otro.

Cuando se canso de mis brazos se puso de nuevo aceite y rozo con cuidado los costados de mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio para no gemir de nuevo, solo era un masaje, pero que masaje, abrí mis ojos solo para ver donde se encontrá él, mire hacia arriba y vi su rostro con una sonrisa mirandome fijamente, le devolví la sonrisa, acaricio mi vientre plano suavemente y jadee no pude evitarlo, él me seguía mirando con esa sonrisa suya que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Subió sus manos desde mi vientre hasta por debajo de mis pechos, me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de hacerme daño.

-Solo relajate-volvió a repetir con su dulce voz, asentí sin poder articular palabra, volví a cerrar los ojos suspirando, notando como mi rostro se calentaba más y más a casa paso que se acercaba a mis pecho.

Acaricio primero los costados de mis pechos haciendo que yo temblara y me agarrara a la cama con todas mis fuerzas. Suspiro de forma profunda y lo mire sin entender.

-Lo siento Bella pero no aguanto más- le mire todavía de forma extraña aún sin entender, ¿se había arrepentido? ¿no era lo bastante buena para él?

Mientras deliraba conmigo misma no me di cuenta cuando Edward se había tumbado en la cama, concretamente encima de mi, le sonreí y respire para mis adentros ahora tranquila, le acaricie la espalda por encima de su camiseta, en rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y sentí sus respiración en mi.

Intente que meter mis manos por debajo de su camiseta pero él rápidamente cogió mis manos y las alzo por encima de mi cabeza.

-Se trata de ti hoy Bella-dijo rozando su nariz con la miá.

-Pero Educar-repliqué como una niña pequeña a lo que él sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Se me olvido lo que iba a decirle cuando sus labios se acercaron a los míos, rozo su lengua con mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que yo le concedí por supuesto, su magnifico aliento se mezclaba con el mio, su lengua batallaba con la miá, jugaban juntas, rodee con mis piernas su cintura pegándome todo lo posible a él quitando toda separación que hubiera entre nosotros, gimió en mi boca, y sentí como mis braguitas de encaje de color azul que me había puesto especialmente para él, se mojaban más, a este paso podría crear una piscina.

Cuando la maldita necesidad de respirar de hizo notoria entre nosotros Edward separo lentamente mi boca de la suya, intente replicar pero no lo hice por que sentí como su boca no abandonaba mi piel. Su boca fue bajando desde la mi hasta hasta mi mandíbula a la cual le dio un mordisco juguetón a lo que yo gemí y el río pero ahora su risa era mucho más ronca, bajo a mi cuello y le fue dando besitos suaves y dulces, para luego darle un mordisco, arquee mi espalda.

-Vas a dejarme una marca-dije un poco nerviosa, no quería tener más problemas con Tania, no por miedo, yo a esa no la tenia miedo, pero si por Edward, sabía que él sufría y yo no quería eso.

-Tranquila cielo-su rostro se alzo para darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego volver a bajar su rostro, esta vez fue dando besos a mi hombro hasta bajar cada vez más, cuando bajo su vista a mis pechos se lamio los labios y yo me mordí los míos.

Subio una de sus manos y me acaricio el contorno del pecho, cerré los ojos suspirando, después sentí un cálido aliento entorno a mi pezón, y después algo húmedo, abrí los ojos con curiosidad y vi a Edward lamiendo mi pezón izquierdo mirándome a mi rostro fijamente, me retorcí en la cama arqueando mi espalda.

Vi como mojo sus dedos y pellizco mi otro pezón haciéndome gemir más.

Estuvo un buen rato con el pezón y luego se paso al otro para darle las mismas atenciones, yo a ese paso estaba que veía en universo entero.

-Edward -gemí y agarre su cabello para acercarlo más a mi, rió y cuando se aburrió acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Me encantan tus tetas-gemí al oírlo hablar, froto su bastante notable erección contra mi adolorido sexo, abrí más mis piernas y moví mis caderas para acompañarle en sus movimientos.-Tengo tantas ganas de saborearte-gimio y por un segundo cerro los ojos.-Tus tetas son increíblemente deliciosas pero estoy seguro que en tu coño me espera un buen manjar mejor que este que ya es decir-me retorcí debajo de él todo él y sus palabras me hacían cada vez mojarme más y más.

-Edward-volví a gemir como una tonta, él me vio y me sonrió.

-Disfruta princesa-mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y bajo hacía abajo.

-Me quito el short que llevaba de un tirón y se me quedo viendo las bragas de encaje, gruño y me miro, sus ojos antes un color verde esmeralda ahora eran casi negros por el deseo, le sonreí dulcemente como una niña pequeña a lo que él volvió a gruñir.

Arranco mis preciosas braguitas y lo mire sorprendida pero como no ruborizándome.

-Eran mis preferidas-replique e hice un puchero pequeñito.

-Te comprare otras-prometió y me miro mi sexo como un lunático, como un león que estaba apunto de devorar a su presa, y eso era lo que yo quería en esos instantes a pesar de la vergüenza quería que devorara entera y quería ser su presa por siempre. Mi sexo estaba depilado y por lo visto en la mirada de Edward supe que le encanto, en eso tuve que darle las gracias a Alice gracias a ella y aunque pase dolor y muchas protestas ahora sabía cuanto gustaba.

Edward miro hacía arriba a mis ojos y sonrío dulcemente

-Eres hermosa-susurro.

-No lo soy-dije ruborizándome furiosamente.

-Si lo eres, eres más hermosa que cualquier mortal mataría por tener a una diosa como tu así como te tengo yo ahora, me volví a ruborizar sin poder evitarlo y él sonrío aún más, luego volvió a bajar su vista a mi sexo mirándolo con un deseo feroz.

Beso el interior de mis muslos cariñosamente, también los lamió, moviendo su lengua en círculos hasta aproximarse peligrosamente a mi ya excitado sexo.

Entonces puso sus dedos presionando mi sexo y mirando mi cara que ahora estaba distorsionada por el placer que sentía, exactamente no había palabras para describir lo que sentía. Intente arqueando mis caderas acercarlo más a mi, pero él era cruel, así que solo río y siguió frotando mi sexo con fuerza pero nada mas.

Despumes bajo su rostro a mi sexo y presiono sus labios suavemente como se suele decir vulgarmente en la raja de mi sexo, lo besaba dulcemente y yo estaba desesperada necesitaba mas fricción moví mis caderas en su cara pero el la retiro sonriéndome, sostuvo mis caderas con sus fuertes brazos impidiendo que me moviera hacía él.

Presiono más fuerte sus labios en mi sexo para luego separar mis labios lentamente con su lengua, me retorcí de nuevo en la cama y mis manos agarraron las sabanas fuertemente, tan fuerte que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Cuando los labios estuvieron lo suficiente separados para él comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba abajo por todo mi sexo, siempre mirándome a los ojos y yo mirándolo a él, pero su mirada era demasiado profunda, tanto que si seguía mirándolo me correría en solo unos segundos y yo quería disfrutar mucho más lo que me estaba haciendo, separo mis piernas con mucha delicadeza haciendo que yo quedara más expuesta para él si eso era posible.

Comenzó a follarme con su increíble lengua, la sacaba y la metía dentro de mi a una velocidad vertiginosa, estaba segura de que si estuviera de pie mis piernas ya hubieran cedido y hubiera caído al suelo, pues en estos instantes me sentía como si fuera gelatina todo mi cuerpo, solo podía gemir, jadear y decir su nombre en susurros.

Paro un momentos de follarme con su lengua para chupar sus dedos indice y corazón para luego frotarme furiosamente mi clítoris,me removía contra él sin cesar, me mordía el labio lo más fuerte que podía para no gritar y que viniera la puta de Tania, antes había disfrutado del sexo oral, pero esto era diferente y con muchísima diferencia sin duda alguna Edward era el dios del sexo andante.

Siguió follándome con su lengua hasta que no pude más, sentía que me hacía pedacitos y veía fuegos artificiales por todos lados, toque el cielo con la punta de los dedos, Edward rió y yo jadeaba en busca de aire pero él sin duda ninguna no había acabado conmigo.

Volvió a separar los labios de mi coño y esta vez lamió mi clítoris y lo mordisqueo, mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás, me estaba convulsionando en la cama, me retorcía sin cesar, quite mis manos de la cama y las dirigí al cabello de Edward apretando mas su rostro contra mi sexo.

-No pares Edward por favor-gemí retorciéndome.

-No pensaba parar-quito su rostro de mi sexo para decir eso pero luego volvió a lo suyo mordiéndome y chupándome el clítoris.

Sin esperarmelo metió dos dedos dentro de mi, cogí una almohada y la mordí para acallar el grito que quería salir desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, metía sus dedos con una fuerza y una rapidez exquisita mientras chupaba mi clítoris con todas sus ganas.

Otra vez el nudo en mi la boca de mi estomago se formo apretándose con más fuerza que nunca, quise gritar su nombre, pero sabia que eso era demasiado arriesgado, así que solo lo susurre una y otra vez.

-Edward ya me.. me...-no podía decir una frase coherente.

-Correte para mi cariño hazlo-movió sus dedos con furia.-Hazlo ahora- y tal como lo dijo sucedió me corrí, volviendo a morder la almohada, arqueando la espalda y poniendo los ojos en blanco por el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

Edward en ningún momento de mi orgasmo dejo de mover sus dedos ahora más suavemente, para que mi orgasmo se prolongara.

Cuando aún me sentía en las nubes con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente para recuperar el aliento, Edward salió de entre mis piernas y puso su boca en mi oído, oí como se tragaba mi corrida y eso me hizo estremecerme y le mire.

Me sonreía y sus ojos miraban mis labios no pude resistirme más y me acerque a él para besarle, ahora su sabor sabía a mi, era extraño por que nunca me había probado, era un sabor excitante, y aún más excitante era por que estaba mezclado con su sabor personal.

Nos separamos y recargo su frente en la mia, me acaricio el rostro y yo sonreí como una tonta enamorada.

-Debería devolverte el favor-dije juguetona.

-No-lo dijo tan rotundo que lo mire sorprendida, él me miro y sonrío.-Quiero decir que hoy se trataba de ti princesa-.

-Pero quiero recompensarte-le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Lo harás otro día, tenemos mañana, y pasado y pasado mañana-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Lo prometes?-le dije ilusionada.

-Lo juro-sonrió y yo lo abrace olvidando que estaba desnuda y que presione sin darme cuenta su muy notable erección.-Necesito una ducha de agua fría-y yo como egoísta que era negué con la cabeza, no quería que se fuera, sonrió mostrando su sonrisa torcida.-Volveré enseguida-me prometió y me beso en la frente.

Sonreí feliz y satisfecha, esto estaba mal muchos pensaran que es sumamente asqueroso, pero a mi me daba exactamente igual.

Cerré los ojos, estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando unos brazos me alzaron y enseguida me sentí refugiada en un pecho fuerte y varonil con un aroma que me volvía loca, estaba ahora refugiada protegida entre sus brazos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que era como una melodía para mi.

-Duerme ahora Bella cielo-me beso la frente y ahora si que me deje llevar por su suave voz y las suaves caricias que me daba en la espalda, entonces sentí que esto no era solo una obsesión que quizás, solo quizás, estuviera enamorada de Edward Cullen.

…...

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy no sean malitas que es mi primer lemon.**

**Dejadme saber vuestra opinión con vuestras criticas, solo darle al botoncito verde de abajo, vamos no están difícil y a mi me hace muchísima ilusión.**

**Nos leemos con mi otra historia el martes, no olvidéis pasaros por favor.**

**Aquí en esta historia nos leemos el miércoles.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besitos**

**Ate/Isabella-de-Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14:Salvaje y dulce

**Holaaaa chicas!**

**Que tal¿?**

**Wow wow wow...es increible! estoy tan sorprendida y tan agradecida a la vez**

**22 Reviews! en serio de corazón mil gracias, no pensé que el capítulo iba a gustar tanto!**

**Estoy muy emocionada la verdad por que a pesar de lo que paso con esta historia estais aquí apollandome y la verdad no se como agradecerlo.**

**Sois las mejores!**

**Ahora un reto muahahaha**

**¿Podemos llegar a los 24 Reviews en este capí?**

**Yo se que sí!...venga que...PODEMOS!**

**Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews.**

…**...**

**darky1995:** Gracias por todos tus reviews me alegro que te guste la historia aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo besitos.

**Luzma-cullen: **Gracias por leer!me alegra saber que te gusta, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, besos.

**Lizzy90: **Gracias por leer siempre, besos.

**Gpattz: **Yeah! Es muy hot este Edward y más que lo va a ser, mil gracias por leer, besos.

**.Cullen: **¿Tu crees que soy buena escribiendo? Pues muchisimas gracias! Y tambien mil gracias por leer, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero tu review con ansias :)

**nanicullen97: **He tardado en subir capítulo lo se...mil perdones! pero he tenido que estudiar mucho y he tenido que hacer muchos trabajos, pero aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, besitos.

**Janey Siberry: **Bienvenida! Gracias por leer! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, muchos besos.

**Taly87: **Uff yo si...imaginate yo cuando lo escribí necesite varias duchas de agua fria xD. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Besos :)

**nany87: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, lo siento por el retraso!. Mil besos.

**Destiny Lilyanne: **Bueno lo primero de todo, es gracias por que siempre me lees, y por ser tn paciente y esperar esperar y esperar hasta que lees otro capítulo xD, tranquila que la historia cada vez se ira calentando más muchoooo más...solo hay que ser paciente jejeje. Aquí tienes otro capí besos mil besos.

**FFCullen: **Si lo se que la ortografía esta muy mal en los primeros capítulos pero en cuanto tengo un poco de tiempo lo editare, Gracias por aportar tu critica.

**: **Me alegro que te guste! Aquí sin hacerte esperar más tienes el siguiente capítulo, besos.

**Abiga-cullen-alucard: **Lo primero de todo ¿me estas agradeciendo por el capítulo? Cariño yo soy la agradecida por tu comentario, la verdad me a echo muy feliz y te doy un millon de gracias por leer esta alocada historia xD. Lo segundo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero he tenido bastantes examenes y no he podido actualizar, pero aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste más que el otro, muchos besos y que disfrutes de la historia.

**Naomi isabella Cullen: **Bienvenida!gracias por leer, me alegro que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas y más me alegro sabiendo que esa historia a sido la mia, mil besos por leer disfruta del siguiente capítulo

**yoya11: **Siii por fin aparezco, pero es que hija los examenes y los trabajos me tienen agotada xD, y yo si fuera Bella no tardaria tanto en consumar su amor...pero en fin ellos son así de lentos que se le va a hacer xD, espero que disfrutes de este capí...muchisimos besos y como siempre MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.

**Alice Selene diiviina Cullen:** No te hago esperar más aquí tienes el siguiente capí, Gracias por leer. Besos.

**Nikastar: **Oh gracias por leer! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia!siento hacerte esperar tanto pero con los examenes y eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Besos aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

**Bueno ahora si os dejo con la historia!**

**Por cierto pasaros por mi historia**

"**Cambiando"**

**Y tambien pasaros por mi one -shot.**

"**Miradas"**

**Ahora si a leer!**

**Capítulo 14: Salvaje y dulce.**

_(Recordatorio del capítulo anterior)_

Duerme ahora Bella cielo-me beso la frente y ahora si que me deje llevar por su suave voz y las suaves caricias que me daba en la espalda, entonces sentí que esto no era solo una obsesión que quizás, solo quizás, estuviera enamorada de Edward Cullen.

**Bella pov.**

Sentí los tenues rayos del sol dando en mi rostro, también sentía un cuerpo cálido pegado al mío y unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban. Abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré que tenía la cabeza en un musculoso pecho, de pronto las imágenes de la noche pasada se hicieron presentes en mi mente haciendo que me sonrojara.

Alcé un poco la vista para ver a un Edward profundamente dormido, era increíble lo terriblemente hermoso que se veía así, su rostro estaba pacifico, sereno sin ningún ápice de preocupación, sus labios estaban curvados en una dulce sonrisa lo que me hizo a mi también sonreír, era tan tierno verlo así.

Con cuidado de no despertarle me moví un poco para que ahora mí cabeza estuviera cerca de la curvatura de su cuello, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire su aroma para emborracharme de él, era un aroma celestial, su aroma era muy difícil de describir, con solo tener cerca su aroma te sentías en otro planeta desconectaba de todo y todos hasta incluso podía llegar a marearte, eso era lo que me pasaba a mí.

Le seguí observando durante un largo tiempo más pero cuando ya sentí que no podía quedarme más tiempo en la cama, me moví para salir de esta.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverme mucho más, dos fuertes brazos, los brazos de él, apretaron más su agarre en mí haciendo imposible qué me separara de él, tampoco yo iba a poner mucha resistencia que digamos.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-dijo su voz un poco ronca a causa del recién despertar.

-Tengo que ducharme-dije sonriendo, alcé mi vista para mirarlo a los ojos, en estos habían un brillo que jamás había visto, lo que me hizo sonreír con todas mis ganas.

-¿Y pensabas irte sin darme mi beso de buenos días?-dijo haciendo un puchero que por un momento me recordó a Alice.

-Estabas tan a gusto durmiendo, no quise despertarte-dije inocente tratando de excusarme en vano, todavía me parecía increíble todo lo que estaba teniendo en mi vida en esos momentos y esperaba que siempre fuera así, ser feliz con él era lo mejor que podía pasar en la historia de cualquier mujer.

-Pues yo ahora quiero mi beso-dijo acercando su rostro al mio.

-¿Y que pasa si ahora no quiero darte tu beso?-me mordí el labio juguetonamente, y él esbozo una sonrisa picara.

-Si no me lo das, entonces tendré que castigarte-murmuró cerca de mí oído para luego darle un mordisco a este.

Yo jadeé sin poder contenerme, él ahora llevaba el torso desnudo, así que cuando clavé mis uñas en su espalda siseo entre dientes.

-¿Me vas a dar mi beso?-me preguntó rozando sus labios por mi mandíbula, sonreí y cerré los ojos.

-Me lo estoy pensando-él gruño inconsciente o no tan inconscientemente, embistió sus caderas contra mi sexo, yo estaba completamente desnuda y él por desgracia tenía los pantalones puestos, de todos modos, abrí más mis piernas y moví mis caderas con las suyas al mismo compás, creando así una deliciosa fricción.

Acerco su rostro al mio y rozó sus labios con los míos suavemente, los rozo una y otra vez hasta que yo por fin rendida y expuesta ante él entreabrí mis labios y entonces él si en un principio fue tierno ahora era todo lo contrario, era un beso salvaje, con muchísima pasión.

Sus labios chocaban con los míos furiosamente sin cesar, dejó caer más su cuerpo contra el mío así pude sentirlo muchísimo mejor, su lengua la sentía hasta en el fondo de mi garganta, yo arqueaba mis caderas y me pegaba a él todo lo que podía, su dulce lengua no dejaba un recoveco de mi boca sin recorrer, lamía todo el interior de mi boca y me dejaba muy aturdida con su magnifico aliento, me dejaba dominar por él, me encantaba que el fuera mi cazador y yo su tímida oveja.

De un momento a otro él hizo que rodeara mis piernas en sus caderas, luego bajo su mano por el valle de mis pechos, por mi vientre plano, acaricio con suave delicadeza mi pubis para después meter dos dedos dentro de mi de un tirón.

Mi grito quedo ahogado en su boca mientras y tiraba de tu suave cabello para acercarlo más a mi si es que eso era posible.

Sentía mis pulmones en carne viva (literalmente) ardían en busca de oxigeno, pero yo me negaba a dejar de sentir la boca de Edward junto a la mía, pasaría un día casi entero sin verle ni tenerlo conmigo y quería grabarlo más en mi mente de lo que ya lo tenía.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta de esto ya que retiró su boca de la mía lentamente,pero su boca no dejó mi piel. Por que al igual que hizo la otra noche, su boca bajó a mi cuello y le dio una larga lamida.

Sus dedos seguían moviéndose furiosamente, salían y entraban en mi con una rapidez infinita, casí inhumana, con la otra mano que tenía libre y con un equilibrio que yo nunca podría tener en la vida debido a mi torpeza, froto mi clítoris con toda la fuerza que podía.

Yo estaba retorciéndome, arqueando mi espalda para pegar mi pecho junto al suyo desnudo, piel con piel, me mordía el labio para no gritar pero aún así pequeños gemidos y suspiros acompañados de su nombre salían de mi.

De mi cuello bajo a mi pecho, al cual le dio una lamida a mi pezón izquierdo, que ya se encontraba duro a causa de la excitación que sentía en aquel momento.

-Vamos Bella correte para mi-dijo Edward en un gruñido mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos más rapido si es que eso era posible, me faltaba nada para llegar, ya casí podía ver los fuegos artificiales y flotar en el cielo, me faltaba nada para llegar.

Le dio una mordida a mi pezón y entonces no pude contener el grito que quería salir desde hace mucho tiempo de mi garganta, él fue más rapido y antes de que pudiera gritar volvío sus labios hacía los míos para besarme esta vez más dulcemente, por muy excitante que fuera la situación no podiamos permitir que la gilipollas nos escuchara...quiero decir Tania, bueno vosotras ya me entendeis.

Mi sexo comenzó a contraerse, mis paredes se cerraron en torno a sus dedos rodé mis ojos hacía atrás hasta ponerlos blancos, comencé a convulsionarme en la cama.

-Correte gatita-me dijo Edward en el oído, y yo me corrí temblando, arañe su espalda, mordí su hombro. Mis piernas cayeron pesadamente en la cama sin ninguna fuerza, toda yo era gelatina en esos momentos.

-¡Bella baja ahora mismo!-grito la bruja.-¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!-.

-¡Ya bajamos!-grito Edward de vuelta suspirando, luego volvió a mirar a mi rostro y se dibujo una sonrisa picara.-Voy a tener que darme otra ducha de agua fría-me dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo reí y me sonroje.-Por cierto ahora si buenos días princesa-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días-dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

Se quito de encima de mi y salio de la cama agilmente, me quede mirando su torso desnudo y los pantalones ajustados que utilizaba para dormir, me mordí el labio.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-dijo sonriendo y me recorrió con la mirada todo el cuerpo, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda y destapada, me sonroje hasta más no poder y me tapé con las mantas de la cama, frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué te tapas?-.

-Me da vergüenza que ahora a la luz del día no te guste mi cuerpo-murmuré mirando a las sabanas de la cama y jugando con ellas como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo en esos instantes, se puso sobre sus rodillas en frente de mi y alzó mi mentón dulcemente, le mire aún sonrojada a los ojos y él me miraba con una sonrisa que hizo que me derritiera en pocos segundos.

-No tienes que avergonzarte-dijo acariciando el pómulo de mi mejilla mirándome con una ternura infinita.-Tu eres perfecta-me dio una sonrisa de las que hacía que el latido de mi corazón se volviera loco, me dio un beso en la frente y después salio de la habitación.

Ahogue un grito de felicidad en la cama, había sido increíble lo de la noche anterior, y lo de esta mañana aún más, no cabía en mi dicha, por fin era feliz.

Me levante de un salto de la cama, me sorprendí de que mi hermosa torpeza no se hiciera presente. Enrolle una sabana en mi cuerpo y me mire en el espejo que había en mi cuarto.

La chica que se reflejaba era distinta a la de hace unas semanas.

La chica que se veía en el espejo las otras semanas parecía un zombie sin vida, su mirada estaba opacada y sin vida y el cabello era un nido de pájaros.

La que se reflejaba en es espejo ahora, era una chica con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo que jamas había visto en sus orbes chocolate y el cabello...bueno el cabello siempre sería un nido de pájaros y eso nunca tendría remedio. Me volví a mirar en el espejo para ver si la chica del espejo era yo, e pellizque la mejilla izquierda y la chica del espejo imitó mi movimiento, definitivamente era yo y esto para mi alegría no era un sueño.

Cogí rápidamente la ropa que me iba a poner ese día, mi neceser y entre al cuarto de baño.

Me metí en la ducha y comenzar a cantar y a reír, me lave el cabello con mi maravilloso champú de fresas. Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y con otra más pequeña empece a secarme el cabello mojado, me lo deje lo bastante húmedo para echarme gel para rizarmelo.

Después de esto comencé a vestirme, me puse un jersey blanco fino que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, unos pantalones pitillo de cadera baja. Me volví a mirar en el espejo y sonreí Mi cabello había quedado perfecto , mis bucles eran unas suaves hondas. Me maquille un poco y salí del cuarto de baño.

Me senté en la cama y me puse unas botas blancas con un poco de tacón.

-Perfecta-me dije a mi misma, cogí la mochila y salí.

-Has tardado demasiado niña-dijo Tania cuando me vio.

-Si lo se es que me he quedado dormida-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues muy mal-cruzo sus brazos y me miro fijamente.

-Pues me da igual-imite su gesto y sonreí socarronamente.

-Bella-me reprocho Edward cuando llego a nosotras, por lo que se ve lo había escuchado, pero tenía los labios fruncidos tratando de estar serio sin conseguirlo mucho.

-Lo siento papá-mire a Tania-.-Lo siento mamá-dije esto último tragándome la cara de asco.

-Más te vale-murmuro Tania flojo, pero Edward la miro con ojos de hielo y sonrío con inocencia.

-¿Nos vamos papá?-.

-Si claro vamos-dijo cogiendo su maletín que estaba en el suelo cerca de él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Tania movió sus caderas de plástico en un intento desesperado por parecer sexy. De un salto se subió a las caderas de Edward y comenzó a frotarlas con las de él delante de mí, gimió en la boca de Edward y le dio un beso apasionado que por supuesto él respondió.

-Esta noche follamos cariño-dijo alto para que yo tambien lo oyera.

Salí de aquella casa dando un portazo, me limité a esperarlo apoyada en el coche.

-No la quiere-me dije a mi misma.-Sólo está fingiendo, es sólo eso-.

Pero una parte de mi tenía miedo ¿Y si la quería? ¿Y si me utilizaba a mi?

Pero claro esto último no tiene mucha lógica pero todo podía ser.

Quite mis pensamientos cuando lo vi aparecer, llevaba el cabello un poco más desordenado, apreté mis puños.

-Tranquilizate Isabella-me dije mentalmente.

-Bella-me miro con dolor en los ojos y eso hizo que al mío le diera un pinchazo.

-No te preocupes -le dije intentado sonreír, pero estaba segurisima que en vez de una sonrisa me había salido una mueca.

-Si me preocupo mereces algo mejor-suspiro y me acorralo contra el coche y su perfecto cuerpo, no tendría oportunidad de salir de ahí ni quería.

-Yo no quiero algo mejor-susurre acariciando su rostro.

-¿Y por que no? Hay muchísimos mejores que yo-.

-Por que te quiero-pensé en decirle.-Por qué no quiero algo mejor y punto-esto si lo dije en voz alta, lo quería claro que si pero eso no se lo iba a decir, era una autentica locura.

-De todas formas quiero disculparme-dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo me perdí en los suyos.

-No tienes por que, no estoy enfadada- se pego más a mi y sonrío.

-Solo intenta no tocarla mucho esta noche-.

-No pensaba tocarla-le mire extrañada pero feliz.-Voy a volver a dormir contigo-.

Roce mis labios con los suyos por unos instantes y luego me separe como no sonrojada, solto una sonrisa y me abrazó para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto, le dí un beso en la mejilla y monte en el coche.

De camino al instituto sonreí, esa noche iba a devolverle los favores a Edward, esa noche íbamos a disfrutar ambos.

…**...**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos prontito!**

**Besos**

**Atte/Isabella-de-Cullen.**


	15. Chapter 15:Acercamientos

**Holaaaaaaa! lo se lo se, es mucho tiempo, pero me han pasado muchas cosas y no he podido ni escribir ni actualizar lo siento muchisimo, pero he vuelto para quedarme.**

**Espero que os guste este Capí.**

**POR CIERTO: Pasaros por mi otra nove! Es nueva, y es de TWILIGHT pero por problemas de fanfiction lo he tenido que poner en otra categoria, pero cuando se soluccione lo pondre bien lo prometo.**

**Se llama Sin Compromiso y esta basada en la movie de Sin compromiso como habeís podido ver.**

**Bueno sin más os dejo el capi!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**Declamiere:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, tods sabeís a quien pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.

**Capítulo 15: **Acercamientos

Salí del coche de Edward (no sin antes darle un tierno beso de despedida) sonriendo, estaba ansiosa porque llegara la noche y creo que eso se me notaba bastante la verdad, pero, ¿Quién no estaría como yo? Edward era un dios y yo le quería agradecer los grandes orgasmos que me había dado.

Note como el coche arrancaba y Edward se iba en el, así que comencé a andar hacia la puerta del instituto, que por cierto, me esperaban dos personas con no muy buena cara la verdad.

-¿Qué?-dije mirándolas, ellas, Alice y Ángela entrecerraron los ojos las dos a la vez amenazadoramente.

-Creo que nos debes muchas explicaciones Isabella-murmuro Alice cruzándose de brazos y dando pequeños golpes con su pie contra el suelo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Isabella duende malvado de las compras compulsivas-sisee entre dientes.

-¡A quien has llamado duende!-grito con todas sus ganas, yo salí corriendo riéndome y rezando por que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia…

…Pero claro, yo y mi suerte nunca estaba de mi lado así que me tropecé con lo que supongo serian mis propios pies, pero menos mal que me apoye en los casilleros y así evite mi caída pero provoque un estruendoso ruido.

-¡No te escapas muajaja!-me di la vuelta y vi a Alice sonriendo y a Ángela negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clase de literatura-suspiro y miro su reloj y puso cara de pánico.-OH Dios mío llegamos con diez minutos de retraso no nos dejara entrar y teníamos que terminar de ver Romeo y Julieta para el trabajo-.

-¡Romeo y Julieta!-exclame, era una de mis películas favoritas junto con el libro, todo un clásico de la literatura, no se como se me ha podido pasar.

-Si Bella-Ángela entrecerró los ojos.-Últimamente andas en otro planeta.

-¡Ya te digo! Normal follandose a Edward-vale eso fue demasiado, los pocos alumnos que quedaban en los pasillos nos miraron como si estuviésemos locas, sentí como la sangre agolpaba mis mejillas.

Le di un golpe a Alice en las costillas no muy delicadamente a lo que ella exclamo un "au" y me miro envenenadamente.

-No me mires así-exclame.-Podías haber sido peor si lo hubieras dicho más alto así que no te quejes-.

-Ups lo siento-la mire mal y ella hizo un puchero.-Lo siento de corazón Bells, de verdad-.

-Ya claro de corazón-bufe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Que si!-dijo saltando yo arquee una ceja.

-Pero no grites Alice ¿puedes hablar como las personas?-.

-¡No!-grito aún más alto y río.

-¡Trece minutos tarde chicas!-chillo Ángela con horror.

-Oh vamos Ángela no seas Friki-mire a Ángela y vi como achinaba los ojos, si algo había en la vida que molestara a Ángela es que era que la llamaran Friki tal y como había echo Alice ahora, que parecía que le gustaba picar a las personas, bueno que digo es Alice, a ella le encanta todo eso.

-Dime que tu no has dicho eso-Alice iba a hablar pero Ángela la interrumpió poniendo una mano en alto.- ¡Solo di que no lo has dicho!-.

Guau vaya carácter tenia la chica cuando quería, y eso que cuando quiere se hace la santa y todo eso…interesante.

-Pues si lo he dicho ¿y?-se cruzo de brazos y Ángela gruño.

-¡Retíralo!-.

-Nop, no quiero Friki-río, mis ojos pasaban de Ángela a Alice tan rápido que empezaba a marearme.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!-volvió a gruñir con mas fuerza, bueno a estas alturas no parecía una humana.

-Es solo una bromita-sonrío dulcemente la duende…quiero decir Alice.

-Una bromita…ya claro-bufo, y bueno así siguieron unos segundos, quizás unos momentos, bueno a lo mejor unos minutos…bueno mas o menos hasta que yo intervení.

-¡Queréis parad!-grite

-Señorita Isabella-dijo una voz, me tense.- ¿Qué hacéis las tres a estas horas que no estáis en clase?-.

-Bue…bu…bueno profesor nosotras llegamos tarde profesor-la mire incrédulamente Alice se ponía muy nerviosa y repetía las palabras y tartamudeaba, esto era divertido si alguien podía hacer ruborizar a Alice es solo una persona adivinas quien…

…Sigo esperando a que adivinéis…..

…..Y sigo esperando….

…...¡Sigo esperando!...

Bueno, bueno ya que tanto insistís lo diré yo.

¡Es Jasper! ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Bien por mí! Muchos premios para mí.

Oh, espera…que hago hablando sola…definitivamente juntarme con estas dos me hace mal a mi cabeza.

-Si llegan tarde, pues entonces vengan conmigo-nos dijo mirándonos a las tres, sentí a Alice tensarse a mi lado, la mire preocupada.

-¡Que!-grito…vale típica reacción de Alice a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se volvió a ruborizar…repito esto era muy divertido.

Jasper puso los ojos como platos y la miro incrédulamente.

-¿Algun problema señorita Brandon?-preguntó.

-No profesor-susurro.

Los cuatro comenzamos a andar pero de pronto me vino una duda.

-Oiga profesor-me puse a su lado.

-Jasper-sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.-Dígame Isabella-.

-Oh, por favor solo Bella-reí y él me acompaño, sentí un fuerte dolor en mis pantorrillas y mire hacia atrás para ver a la culpable de la patada reír jovialmente.

-¡Señorita Brandon compórtese!-me quede alucinada… ¿Cómo lo había visto? Sexto sentido de profesor creo yo.

-Lo siento-oí decir a Alice, suspire esta chica era tan lanzada para unas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de Jasper era otra cosa muy distinta.

-Bueno Bella-me dijo mirándome y yo preste toda mi atención en el.-No tenia algo que decirme-.

-Por supuesto-Alice se puso a mi lado y Ángela al suyo para oír mejor ya que las dos iban detrás nuestra antes.-Donde nos lleva… ¿es un castigo? ¿Se lo va a decir a nuestros padres?-por que si era así Edward me mataría y eso no puede ser…No no.

-Claro que no, es una hora libre para mi, así que pasaran el tiempo allí conmigo pero…-las tres lo miramos nerviosas.-…que no vuelva a ocurrir-nos regaño pero con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

-¡Gracias profe!-sonreímos agradecidas y Alice río nerviosamente, de estas risas que te hacen dejar en ridículo por que no vienen a cuento de nada…pues de esas, Jasper por suerte solo río.

Fuimos a la clase, bueno para ser mas exactos a un aula que estaba vacía, las tres nos sentamos en primera fila, por petición de Alice por supuesto.

-Bueno chicas supongo que al ser primera hora no tendrán nada que estudiar, pero les pido que no hagan mucho ruido, tengo que corregir unas cosas-.

Asentimos las tres a la misma vez como muy buenas alumnas que éramos (cuando queríamos obviamente) comenzamos a hablar en susurros.

Alice decía cosas como por ejemplo:

-¿A que es guapísimo esta buenísimo para comérselo? O ¿habéis visto que buen culo que tiene? etc. nosotras a todo le decíamos que si.

Después de un rato la puerta se abrió y las tres por unos momentos nos tensamos y miramos a la puerta, nos volvimos a relajar al ver quien era, pero Alice se volvió a tensar al ver a esa persona, yo le extendí el brazo con suavidad en la mesa y le di ligeras caricias ya que sabia que eso la relajaba.

-¡Cariño!-grito María profesora de dibujo y…también novia de Jasper.

Jasper sonrío como un tonto mientras la miraba… lo que Jasper no sabia o no se quería dar cuenta era que su novia era muy amiguita de Tania, la bruja…así que muy buena la tipa no tenía que ser.

-¡Que haces aquí?-dijo sonriendo como un idiota, Alice se acercó a mi oído y susurro.

-Me encantaría poder quitarle esa cara de entupido con un guantazo bien dado-asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón, le dí un ligero apretón en el brazo consolándola.

-No tenia clase y sabía que estabas aquí- se acerco a él y se sentó en sus piernas y prácticamente le comió la boca delante de nosotras, Alice se tensaba mas por momentos y yo intentaba relajarla todo lo posible.

-¡Ejem!-carraspeo Alice haciendo dar un salto a María, Ángela y yo reímos.

-¿Qué pasa?-miro a Alice.-Es mi novio-que lastima era idiota entera, como Tania, asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas, era tan mala como Tania y eso que no la conocía a esta muy bien.

-Ya pero resulta que no es el momento ni estáis solos-Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-Tiene razón-dijo Jasper, María lo miro incrédulamente.

-¿¡Que!-soltó un grito histérico, haciendo que las tres nos tuviéramos que tapar los oídos con las manos.

-Que Alice tiene razón-la susodicha sonrío de oreja a oreja como una niña, sonreí mirándola.

-Te jodes zorra-puse los ojos en blanco y le di un pequeño codazo en las costillas y se cayó, rectifico lo de antes, Alice nunca podría hacerse pasar por una niña, más que nada por su vocabulario.

-Bueno tienes razón cariño-no se lo que le dijo en el oído a Jasper, pero él asintió, después le volvió a dar otro apasionado beso , miro a Alice victoriosa, a lo que yo le fulmine con la mirada, y salio del aula.

Después de esto no paso nada más, bueno la excepción es que dejo a una Alice deprimida.

-Alice ya pasó-la abrazamos Ángela y yo.

-Duele que este con otra-.

"Me lo dices o me lo cuentas"-pensé yo también

estaba pasando casi por lo mismo de Alice así que la entendía a las perfección.

Gimoteo y sus ojos se empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ahora mismo sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no ponerse a llorar.

-Eh, eh, eh nada de llorar-la mire.-Vamos a salir este fin de semana te compraras ropa nueva sexy y de zorra y entonces el vera lo que se pierde.

Funciono por que después de eso y otras palabras más de consuelo Alice poco a poco volvía a ser la de siempre y claro me hizo jurar lo de las compras, yo y mi gran bocaza.

Iba caminando por los pasillos despistada como siempre, por fin había tiempo de descanso y procedí a reunirme con ellas después de dos interminables clases sin ellas, pero claro yo siempre tengo mi torpeza presente así que volvía a tropezarme con mis propios pies, cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando a que llegara la caída pero esta nunca llego, sin embargo me di cuenta de que estaba apoyada en algo musculoso y calido, levante mi vista temerosa y sonreí tímidamente.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Bella-río James, me ruborice pero seguían sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-Eso díselo a mi torpeza, no es mi culpa de ser tan torpe-dije riendo y a la misma vez excusándome.

-Ibas despistada Bella-me miro con esos ojos azules, guau si que lo eran, nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan preciosos eran, moví la cabeza para quitarme eso de la cabeza, yo quería a Edward solo a Edward.

-Bueno un poco pero solo un poco-dije mordiéndome el labio, costumbre mía, pero no se por que me fije en los suyos y vi como el se los lamía, volví mi vista a sus ojos y respire lentamente.

-No deberías hacer eso Bella-me dijo James agarrandome de la cintura yo me tense y puse mis manos en sus antebrazos para darnos un poco de espacio.

-¿Hacer que?-me hice un poco la tonta.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-su rostro estaba bajando y se estaba acercando al mío, no podía besarme, no quería eso.

-James veras yo…-me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios, los acaricio suavemente con su dedo y suspire, esto no se sentía tan mal después de todo.

-¡Bella!-oí la voz de Alice llamarme y me aparte de Jamen con un ligero empujon.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me miro y luego miro a James.-Oh, vale jaja entiendo-dijo mirándome entre picara e interrogativa.

-No es nada de lo que piensas Alice-dijo James con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y luego me miro a mi.-Bella se ha tropezado y yo he evitado que se callera y ella estaba dándome las gracias solo eso-luego volvió a mirar a Alice quien tenia una ceja levantada para después reír.

-Dios mío Bella siempre tan torpe-me agarro del abrazo y me empezó a arrastras hacía donde estaba Ángela esperándonos en la cafetería.-Ahora ven con nosotras James-grito yo volví mi vista hacía atrás y le mire.

-¡Claro ahora nos vemos!-le grito de vuelta yo le susurre un suave gracias y seguí caminando con Alice, que prácticamente me arrastraba.

**James pov.**

Me cago siete veces en mi vida joder, las cosas no tienen que ir tan rápido, eso es lo que me dijo la jefa y casi la cago, me pagaba un pastón por ganarme la confianza de Isabella Swan y casi lo echo todo a perder si alguien se entera me mata por que si de algo se es que esa tal Tania Cullen es una tipa poderosa…y su hijita no esta nada mal, por eso acepte esto por que se trata de enamorarla y así podré follar con ella y utilizarla.

-¡Bravo!-dijo Victoria que venía hacía mi con mala cara.-Casi la cagas no pienses con la polla y piensa en el dinero y en Tania, si fallamos nos matara a los dos-bufo mirándome.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo no es tan fácil-cerré las manos para convertirlas en puños y respire pesadamente.

-Tu y yo estamos en esto no me falles-se acercó a mi y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, pegándose todo lo posible a mi, no tuve más remedio que cogerla por la cintura y fingir para el resto de idiotas de ese instituto que éramos una pareja feliz.

-No te flipes pelirroja lo nuestro acabo ya no siento nada por ti, digamos que soy buen actor-reí y sentí como clavaba sus uñas en mi cuello, sisee de dolor.

-¿Ni siquiera sentiste nada cuando follamos la otra noche?-dijo y yo reí mirándola.

-Es solo sexo, recuerdalo, soy un hombre por eso follamos, por que estas buena, pero ¿Por qué crees que desaparecí por la mañana?-hubo unos momentos de silencio y sonreí.-Porque ya no siento absolutamente nada-bajo la mirada y se mordio el labio con furia.-Y ahora a fingir-.

Le quite las manos de mi cuello lo más caballeroso posible la agarre de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y tire un poco de ella, volví a sonreir en mi fuero interno, que facil que era esto para mi.

**Bella pov.**

Alice aún seguía preguntándome que si no había pasado nada con James, a estas alturas ya estábamos sentadas en nuestra de siempre en la cafetería y esperando a los demás chicos.

-Por centésima vez Alice te he dicho que no ha pasado nada entre él y yo-dije cansadamente.

-Bella puedes decirme lo que quieras lo sabes-sonrío.

-Alice por favor te estoy diciendo la verdad créeme-puse la cara de cachorrito mojado que pone ella y al parecer funciono por que lo dejo estar…por ahora.

-Hola chicas-saludo Victoria con James sonriendo, iban agarrados de la mano y parecían tan felices, yo también quería estar así con Edward.

-Hola-saludamos.

Se sentaron y después siguieron viniendo, Sam, Leah, lo que no sabía es donde estaba Jacob.

-Chicos ¿sabéis donde esta Jake?-pregunte, a los segundos de preguntar eso, sentí dos grandes manos ponerse en mis tetas por encima de la ropa, las apretaba un poco y yo me mordía el labio.

-Estoy aquí nena-lamió mi cuello y temblé ligeramente.

-¿Por qué siempre tenéis que dar el espectáculo?-murmuro Ángela ruborizándose.

-Es Jake que es un pervertido-dije riendo y le quite las manos de mis pechos.

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido Bells me duele que pienses así de mi-dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniéndose una mano en el corazón fingiendo dolor, le di un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro riendo.

-No seas teatrero Jake-le saque la lengua y él imitó mi gesto con burla, así que yo tan educada que soy le di un zape en la cabeza causando que todos los de la mesa se rieran.

-Si muy divertido todo-dijo picándome las costillas suavemente.

Por fin las clases se habían acabado, después de tres interminables horas salimos gritando liberta y riéndonos las tres como tontas, Jasper que paso por nuestro lado río al ver lo contenta que estábamos, Alice se ruborizo y le sonrío tímidamente, me di cuenta de él le devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido negó con la cabeza Ángela y yo nos sonreímos cómplices.

-Te ha devuelto la sonrisa uy uy-dije riéndome.

-Quiere algo contigo querida Alice-dijo Ángela moviendo las cejas, Alice nos empujo a las dos riendo.

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones-suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-¡Alice!-la regañe.-No pierdes nada por intentarlo, María no le merece tu si, hazte su amiga, ve poco a poco, no se-suspire pesadamente.-Veremos a ver lo que pasa con el tiempo-sonreí.

-Tienes razón-sonrío y nos abrazo a ambas.-Sois las mejores chicas-nos abrazamos las tres más fuerte.

-Bella-las tres saltamos al escuchar la voz de James, salte un poco por el susto y me gire para mirarle.-Lo siento-dijo una vez que le mire.

-No pasa nada-le mire y mire a las chicas.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella-dijo Ángela y tomo a Alice del brazo quien me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro chicas, hasta mañana-me despedí y no me volví para mirar a James hasta que se fueron.-Dime James-me cruce de brazos y le mire.

-Quería pedirte perdón-wow vale eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué?-susurre.

-No te merecías lo de antes, me pelee con Victoria y no se por que hice eso la verdad, pero solo queria que supieras que lo siento muchísimo, entendería perfectamente si no quieres volver a hablarme o lo que sea-cuando termino de hablar miro hacía el suelo.

-James no debes pedirme perdón, en serio no paso nada, entiendo lo que te paso y se que quieres mucho a tu novia se nota muchísimo-le sonreí dándole ánimos.

-¿En serio?¿Hacemos buena pareja?-dijo dándome una sonrisa que no me gusto ni un pelo, pero aparte esa cosa de mi mente, James era un chico normal, no nada de lo que decía mi mente.

-Por supuesto, te digo la verdad-se acerco a mi con la misma sonrisa y me abrazo, le respondí el abrazo un poco extrañada, pero al ver que era solo un abrazo de amistad me relaje.

Me separe de James cuando el móvil me comenzó a sonar, me disculpe y mire a ver quien era, sonreí al ver que era Edward.

-Papá-dije con alegría, pero me sonaba raro que me llamara si me iba a recoger.

-¿Papá?-dijo Edward riendo.-No es que no me guste que me llames así pero nuestra relacción ya no es de padre e hija-volvió a reír y yo reí con él.

-Estoy con un compañero de clase-dije suspirando flojito y mirando a James.

-Entiendo, bueno cielo yo te había llamado para decirte que no podre recogerte, vete con Alice o Ángela-por su tono de voz sabía que no le gustaba no poder recogerme.

-Oh vale papá yo le diré a ellas no te preocupes-mire al aparcamiento y me horrorice al ver que no estaban.-¿Vendrás tarde esta noche?-le dije para que se olvidara de esto.

-No muy tarde mi niña-sonreí-¿Porqué?-preguntó

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dije con voz de niña inocente.-Hasta luego papá muchos besos-.

-Besos mi niña-después escuche como interrumpía la llamada y guarde mi teléfono.

-¿Algun problema?-dijo James preocupado.

-Mi padre no puede recogerme, tendre que irme andando-suspire, no es que no me gustara andar pero con mi torpeza llegaría más tarde a casa de lo habitual.

-Te llevare yo-dijo decidido.-Si quieres-añadio poco despues.

-No quiero ser una molestia-le mire.

-Oh vamos Bella, tengo que llevar a Victoria a su casa, creeme una más en compañía siempre es bueno ¿no?-dijo riendo.

-Muy amable tienes razón-dije y le seguí hasta su coche.

Me guio hasta su coche y me abrío la puerta trasera,era un seat león negro, precioso a decir verdad, cuando me monte Victoria se dío la vuelta sonriendo.

-Que sorpresa Bells-nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien-dijo riendo y miro a James con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

…...

**Buenoooo chicas pues hasta aquí el capí de hoy, espero que os guste mucho mucho, y ya sabeís que lo siento mucho por desaparecer.**

**Pasad por mi otra nove!**

**Sin Compromiso basada en la movie de Sin Compromiso como habéis podido ver.**

**Es de Twilight, lo repito, pero por problemas de fanfiction no he podido ponerlo en su categoria.**

**Bueno dejadme muchos reviews no seaís malitas :(...que he vuelto para quedarme..**

**Os quiero-pensé**

**Nos leemos prontitos.**

**Besitos Vampiricos**

**Atte/Isabella-de Cullen**


End file.
